Honor among thieves
by cleopatra1
Summary: Two groups of world renown thieves, one boy group, one girl group and a fierce competition to be the best. Will the hatred between them turn into love? If so, what will be the consequences? Read to find out!
1. characters

From the heart

Character profiles

Wild angels:

Emily: The leader of the group and most mysterious of the group with a dark past. 5'7, brown hair, brown eyes. Clever, strong and deadly when provoked.

Gia: Second in command (much to her dismay), and very impulsive, which leads her into trouble a lot of the time. 5'5, brown hair and eyes. Sees her position in the angels troublesome and wants to become a lawyer one day.

Elizabeth: An aspiring artist, blue eyes and brown hair, 5'2. Insecure and still finding her place in the world enjoys what she does immensely, despite the risks.

The devil's children:

Zander: Black hair, hazel eyes, 5'10. Rebel and bad boy, thinks he has nothing to lose. Still very cautious when he comes to what he does. Has some serious psychological damage done to him in the past and a violent temper.

Nikolas: 5'8, brown hair and eyes. Lucky is his half brother. Rich and pampered as a child, he is use to being the boss and leading the group's manifestations even though there is no real leader. He is known to being very strict and stiff.

Lucky: Blonde hair, blue eyes, 6'0. Nikolas is his half brother. Sneaky and mischievous and a bit immature almost like a child but very loyal and reliable. Also a computer genius.

Other characters: To be announced. Stay tuned for character updates.


	2. Chapter 1

From the heart

Chapter 1

Nikolas was at the kitchen table, drinking some coffee to wake him up as one of his best friends, roommate, and business partner came out of his room, rubbing his temples.

"Morning." Nikolas greeted him as Zander got himself a cup of coffee and leaned against the kitchen counter.

"I don't know how you can stand being up this early." Zander commented on Nikolas being a morning person.

"It's just something you have to get use to." Nikolas replied as his half brother came through the front door of their three bedroom apartment, bringing the newspaper with him.

Lucky was a blonde, blue eyed computer genius, well taller than both of them miraculously. He always used his height against Nikolas, finding it the only way to really beat him in their small unnoticeable sibling rivalry that flamed up occasionally.

Nikolas and Lucky were the founding members of the devils' children, as Zander was later added into the mix. Nikolas and Lucky were warring siblings before they grew up and realized that they were just being immature and childish.

The Spencers' and the Cassadines' had a huge long history of kidnapping, murder and rape and that didn't go beyond their family legacies. Lucky was a Spencer, the wronged family apparently, as the Cassadines' were the one committing the crimes, for the most part anyway.

Lucky and Nikolas had followed their family's positions until they woke up and realized how this constant war was doing nothing and helping none. They swore it would end with them, and people hoped it stayed that way. The feud was considered deadly and on going, bringing everyone against their family or friends.

But that was why they left and made their own place in the world, creating the devils' children, named after Nikolas's uncle and father it was thought. The name stuck though and Zander was soon sucked up into the group.

The two half brothers were at a rave where Zander was working the crowd, earning his paycheck illegally. They had found the black haired and hazel eyed man counting, passing his product around, and getting some good money in the process.

They had followed Zander as he went to meet up with his employers and exchanged the money at a local alley, but apparently, the guy was corrupt and bent on stealing from his boss. He ran off with Zander's take and left Zander in a bad position with the top boss.

Lucky and Nikolas took him and made him the third member of the devils' children. They all had their positions in the group, Nikolas led the group's pursuits, Lucky checked up on it and took care of all the technical areas and Zander was the conscience and extra man, who pretty much did everything else.

Zander was happy in his position and didn't really have a problem with it. Nikolas and Lucky had helped him out of a jam and he felt he helped out equally as much as everyone else. Zander did have his flaws in personality, his volatile temper, his cynical judgment of the world where the two founding members didn't quite know he got it from but they didn't ask. If Zander wanted to tell them, so be it, if he didn't, oh well, it really didn't matter.

Nikolas was brown eyed and brown haired and very strict and bossy, but they just ignored that in him for the most part. He was just as tall as Zander, give or take a few centimeters.

Lucky stuck the newspaper down on the table in front of Nikolas who gave Lucky an amused look before looking down to find what Lucky was talking about.

There was a huge article on a special, enlarged, natural diamond, worth millions and thousands of dollars that was being brought in to the city's natural science museum. It was their next hit.

"Look," Lucky advised Nikolas, poking the picture in excitement. "Our next hit. We could be made for life if we do it just right." Lucky insisted, acting a bit childish, but that was Lucky for you.

Nikolas and Zander frowned at that reminder. Nothing was as smooth as the members of the Devils' children made it to be. They had competition, very clever and slick competition at that.

The wild angels were another group of local thieves, a bunch of girls more specifically. They had never met them in person, but chances were, the angels got there before them. It was always like that; somehow they were always one step ahead of the guys. They were having some brief money problems, not serious, but it sure didn't help their situation none.

Each of them knew what the real issue was; they just hated getting bested by a group of girls. It was humiliating to their masculinity. But they would never admit it out loud.

"Good job Lucky." Nikolas picked up the paper and skimmed over the newspaper article. "Go check on the exhibit times and such, tell me what you get. I want to get this one, tonight preferably. It's too risky going during the day, too many witnesses and crowds." Nikolas explained.

Lucky smiled in satisfaction before skipping out to his room to do the research on this particular hit. Everything needed to be perfect, screw ups weren't allowed, not with all the security around this treasure.

Zander studied Nikolas. "Are you sure about this?" Zander asked him, the police were circling for their group, waiting for them to make a mistake so they could bust one of the great thief groups that were known around the country.

Nikolas frowned. "Not really, but what do we have to lose? As long as we hit it right, we should be fine." Nikolas answered him.

Zander wasn't convinced; despite Nikolas being right about the "nothing to lose" comment. That was Zander's motto. Still he was worried.

"How do we not know the angels have struck already, they are good, very good, whether we want to admit it or not." Zander, always the conscience of the group explained.

"Zander don't worry. The angels wouldn't dare strike at the day, they are probably sleeping in their bed as we speak" Nikolas was convinced at that.

Zander just shrugged and went to take a shower.

Meanwhile…

Crowds mulled around the delivery truck, the armed one, as the precious jewel came into their clutches. The museum people were sure to make millions or more on tickets on people who couldn't wait to see this discovery.

The museum wouldn't be open for another hour or so, but the crowds still stood near, ready to go take a look at this godsend, the museum called it. It was having their financial difficulties but didn't reveal that to the public.

The journalists and media still speculated on it and were ripe at the door to bust in, finding this story too hard to resist. They were alert and ready to say the least.

The president of the museum stood proudly in his blue shirt, white shirt and red tie to watch this attraction arrive. This was certainly a proud day for the museum and the star attraction.

The armed truck backed into the museum back, man power ready to take it from there. They had to be very capable with this prize they now held. No screw ups were allowed this time. They had been broken into and prized possessions stole too many times thanks to the devils' children and wild angels.

They were truly pains in the butts, hurting their business, despite the publicity it brought in a major way. They were certain not to lose this little attraction to those little thieves.

The driver and his partner left their positions up front. No one cared to notice them, what they looked like, their skin color, gender; they just cared for the merchandise.

One took out the keys to the back and unlocked the doors, sliding the doors open. A woman in a grey suit with a skirt, black heels, glasses and their brown hair in a ponytail stepped up anxiously. She was a world round traveler who wound their way to witness this record breaker.

She had promised to do a bit story on it and their museums in return for a position to observe and lay first eyes on this magnificent find. The president and board agreed anxiously, the publicity could only help, after all.

The door opened to reveal a bunch of boxes used for cushioning the miracle, just in case there was a sharp turn or such. No one thought much of this precaution.

The driver and its partner stepped in the truck and lifted out the fragile merchandise, placing it on the ground for all to awe and comment on, once the bags over it was removed.

The president, a Larry Marquez had that honor, almost like cutting the ribbon of an opening building, an important one. He stepped forward, straightening his suit. This was a very important day for them all, but mostly he, the honor and pride to have this sacred jewel was unbelievably overwhelming, not that he minded.

He stepped by the covered attraction and with one flick of his wrist, lifted the covers. Awes, gasps, moans of shock stuck all near, witnessing this true event, one of a kind thing for sure. The diamond was huge indeed, so perfectly shaped and colored. It was going to do them well.

Rounds of claps followed and Larry bowed generously. The attraction sat out there for a few more moments, until Larry instructed the van to move away, seeing it and the people man handling that prize worthless and expendable.

The man power of the museum took it from there and placed the attraction in its rightful place. It shimmered in its glory. The day was going to be long and prosperous, that was for sure.


	3. Chapter 2

From the heart

Chapter 2

The woman in the grey suit and skirt took out her keys and opened up her apartment, to be met by her two roommates who were in the living room.

She pulled off her glasses and rubbed her eyes, putting them carelessly in her pocket. "So, did you do it?" She asked them as she put down her hair.

"Oh, yeah. You should look at the thing and the best thing is that everyone fell for it." A black woman answered.

Emily smiled in satisfaction at her second in command, Gia. Gia was just a little shorter than her and had brown hair and eyes just like her. She looked over at Elizabeth, who was much shorter than her and had brown hair, blue eyes.

As an aspiring artist, Elizabeth valued the way the light hit the object, the different colors, with her artistic point of view. "It's absolutely beautiful." Elizabeth agreed.

"And worth millions, I'd bet." Emily smiled again and left the room briefly to get out of this grey suit. She hated wearing the tight proper thing, and grey nonetheless. It did nothing for her, but that was the idea. She had to be lost in the crowd, blend in, and not announce her presence.

When she returned in a white blouse and black pants, Gia and Elizabeth was still studying their prize. It was as if they never saw something like it, and probably hadn't. Emily didn't comment though, not everyone was like her.

She went to the kitchen to get some water from the refrigerator, returned to the living room and sat in a separate chair from the couch. "We should go out tonight, celebrate our victory." Emily thought out loud.

Gia looked up, much the party girl, and nodded. "We should, scope out the guys, dance some maybe." Gia added to Emily's suggestion.

"That may be fun. It might be good to go somewhere different, new air, new place." Elizabeth agreed to the plan.

"Well, I heard of that one club that has recently opened up, a few blocks from here. It's called 'a dream come true', it got good reviews. Decently sized dance floor, excellent drinks and bar tenders, plenty busy." Emily told them.

"Why don't we go there, then?" Elizabeth asked, always for new opportunities.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Gia agreed and they put away their bargaining chip to scope out what they were going to wear tonight. You could never be that ready. A good first impression was necessary in crowds like that.

Emily wasn't worried about what she'd wear though. She just sat at her window seat and looked across the expansion of the condo place they lived in. It was really a nice neighborhood, peaceful, active and natural. Most of all she felt the freedom, there was a time where she didn't have that, or any of this but she didn't add on that thought.

She just thought back at how the wild angels came to be. She met Gia at one of those places they were going tonight. She at first was on her own in her…profession, and preferred it like that for a long time until Gia proved she needed someone.

What she always knew was that there was only one person you can trust, yourself. She'd been alone for so long, practically from the day she was born, that it was an eye opener. She had never needed anyone until Gia showed her reality.

Everyone needs someone; something Emily still had a hard time accepting. It was easier to be by yourself, kept from hurt and betrayal. Her past had taught her independence was necessary, that you couldn't be dependent on anyone, it just led to disaster and she had that way too much in her young life as it was.

It was a while ago, she went to the club to meet an associate to get what she needed for a future job, when she found an arguing couple, or what she thought was an arguing couple. They were going at it to say the least, swearing, insulting, and almost coming to near blows.

Emily had stepped in then, acting as the club owner, with the excuse "you are bothering my other customers". The man didn't take that lightly and insinuated as to why and threatened to close it down for all the "illegal" activity happening there.

Emily took it calmly though and insisted they or he leave. He left with a scoff and threat under his breath. It was Gia and the man was her older brother, a cop, had come by to take her home and she had resisted.

Emily listened, intrigued as Gia glared and reluctantly thanked her for the help but insisted she could have taken care of it herself. Emily knew Gia was doing rebellious the wrong way, but didn't comment and then just said she was glad to help before turning her back and continuing on with her business.

They ran into each other on the street later, Emily was eating at a café outside, the sun shining. The siblings were going at it across the street but Emily didn't help this time, just observed and noted all the points Gia was taking "rebellious" wrong in her head to keep from thinking other thoughts.

Gia had used her for a cover up anyway though. She ran across the street, minding traffic, taking a seat next to Emily unexpectantly, saying she was out because she was meeting her friend for lunch. Emily was taken away from the word, but played Gia's charade anyway. The man left again, with the excuse of "I have work to do."

Emily had glared at Gia after he was out of sight and said she could leave now, her charade paid off. Gia stayed though and told Emily the situation. She was rebelling, her mother treating her like a five year old, her brother playing as her mother's pawn and explained why. She had just left Columbia, money problems.

Emily had heard the story a million times but found she didn't mind Gia's company too much. It was fine to talk about Gia, commenting occasionally to reassure Gia she was listening, then the conversation switched onto her. Emily had gone cold at that point and went inside to pay her bill.

Coming out, Gia was still there, waiting for her. Emily just said good day and left Gia standing there. Gia persisted for a few blocks before Emily blew her top and shouted at her to go away, continue with her day.

Gia still didn't get the message and followed her to her apartment, commenting on how empty and impersonal it was. Emily continued to ignore Gia as she asked questions like "Do you live alone", "why aren't there are any pictures around", "you have a roommate" was her last one.

The answers were of course, yes, because and no. Then Gia's eyes expanded asking if she could room here. Emily insisted she was fine on her own managing fine, which was the truth for the most part.

Emily was doing fine, 'working", sleeping, eating, and living life one day at a time. But she had no real motivation to get too personal and didn't need a flunkie in her apartment to question where she was going when she was out at night. She was of course stealing but that was her business and no one else's.

Gia then went on a whole long speech as to why everybody needs someone, that you couldn't do some things alone. Emily wasn't impressed, but Gia found out her secret as she came upon a small artifact she had stolen.

That was when Gia really got excited, insisting she could be her partner in crime. Emily's brows raised in response, as Gia explained how she didn't really like Emily at first, but saw her strong independent self and was impressed with how she did it, how she would like to be a part of her "posse."

Emily scoffed but gave Gia the benefit of the doubt and then crossed paths with Elizabeth at an art gallery. Emily was scoping for her next hit and Gia had come across her, obviously having a small past with her. They had gone to high school together, enemies at first sight.

Her and Emily weren't friends per say, Gia still threw fits and such to some of the tiniest things; it was obvious she had lived a sheltered life. But they were roommates and partners in crime, because Emily didn't see a way out without getting arrested for what she did.

Elizabeth and Gia threw insults at each other but Emily ignored their problems as usual and let them work it out on their own, looking and searching for the next big money to come in.

They had returned later that night and stolen a few picks, selling it to Emily's benefactor (who was kept secret to this day). Elizabeth came by the apartment later though and Emily faked a smile and invited her in, trying to be a good hostess.

They made small talk, saying how their days went, well Elizabeth's anyway. She had stopped by to see how Gia was doing actually, probably digging for dirt but Emily played numb and neutral. She didn't get into petty fights like this.

Then Elizabeth broke off and made the conversation to about her and Emily. She didn't like Emily at first sight either, but saw as Emily made a good listener and respected other's people conflicts, she was a pretty nice person in the inside.

Emily's interior was much softer in the inside, all forgotten hope, restlessness, pain was there though. Emily was in reality a very depressing person but on the outside masked all her true self. She was strong, independent and happy and hopeful to the outside eye. But she was everything but happy and hopeful.

Emily and Elizabeth grew to like each other, but Gia and Elizabeth didn't thaw any. Then Liz caught sight of what Emily did and Gia for that matter but was soon pulled in the group. She liked the life, her and Gia was now good friends, all of them were, but there were always moments, especially when they asked into Emily's past, her family, etc..

It wasn't something they knew. Even if Emily wanted to reveal all to them, she'd just lose her outer image. It was better off unknown and they got the message to leave it be and make their assumptions, which they thought was from a guy from how Emily inwardly thought of the other half of the human race. She didn't really have a great view of them, she accepted them, she was friendly about them, but had a small grudge against them.

It was so much more than just a guy problem, but Emily respected how they looked at the male race and kept her mouth shut, they just wouldn't understand.

But here they were a new home, good money and a good life. Emily counted every moment, knowing this wouldn't last forever but kept it close anyway, for however long it was here and lasted.

Emily sighed and got up, enough day-dreaming for one day. Reality called.

Later that night, the museum of Natural Science got broken into. Three dark figures climbed from down the roof and landed with a silent thud on the tile floor. They went through corridors, observing the guard rotations and which way they looked. And made their way to the sighted feature they came for.

They got to it and one threw dust over the floors and around the small podium. Small, long red flashes of light reflected detectors. They had to be careful.

One took out his computer and overrode the detectors, the third lifting the small glass case off the fully natural diamond and the one who threw the dust picked it up.

He tested its weight and form and silently swore. It echoed off the walls. The other two looked at them and they replaced the glass back on the diamond as it was before. The guards no doubt heard the curse.

One put back the computer to its original place and all three rushed to climb back up to the roof before the guards caught them. They got up on the roof, pulled up their ropes and closed the window used to enter before two or three guys roamed their designated area.

The three relaxed against a wall and took a deep breathe. "What was that about?" One hissed at the one who almost got them caught.

"The diamond…it's a fake."


	4. Chapter 3

From the heart

Chapter 3

The man pulled off his mask to reveal Lucky Spencer. "Excuse me?" He asked them.

Nikolas pulled off his mask as well. "The diamond is a fake. It looks real enough, but it's not real, it should have been heavy as a diamond but it's as light as foam." He explained.

"Why would they put a fake out on display?" Lucky asked, missing the point.

Zander cleared it up for him as he too took off his mask. "No, Lucky, were too late. The angels have struck again. They replaced it, probably last night, somehow intercepting the cargo, changed it ,took the real and left the fake so that no one will notice." Zander explained.

Lucky swore. "What are we going to do now?" He demanded and looked toward Nikolas.

Nikolas put his mask in his pocket and led the way down the fire escape. The others followed and when they got into the car, driving away into the night, Nikolas answered.

"I have no idea. Were back to step one." He told them. His hands gripped the steering wheel in anger.

"This is humiliating." Zander said from the back. "Beat by girls, again." He explained.

Lucky and Nikolas agreed silently, nodding in the dark. They drove back to their apartment and lazily walked up the steps, opening the door and lounged on the couch, letting misery overcome them.

"We have to find a way to beat these girls." Nikolas penetrated the miserable silence that fell between them.

"What do you suggest?" Lucky responded.

"I'm not sure; we just have to find a way to beat them. They are killing us and our finances." Nikolas answered.

"We could always find the wild angels." Zander suggested, half asleep and half awake.

Lucky and Nikolas looked as if he was scary. "Well, we could. If we are so desperate to beat these girls, why not find out who they are, how they do it, you know, find out things along those lines so that we can be just as fierce competition, heck, maybe even team up them, its always nice to have a few allies along the way." He explained to them.

Nikolas stood up. "Zander has a point. If we find out who these wild angels are, we might just be able to beat them at their own game." He didn't know about the allying with the enemy idea, but Zander's other idea was good.

"It is a good idea that we do something about our problems, rather than just sit here and complain about them. Its time to act." Lucky agreed with the idea.

"How do you suggest we find the angels true identities?" Zander supposed, he did come up with the idea, but he didn't know the solution to it.

"I don't know for sure yet, there must be traces of their identities out there. Lucky can start by looking at the archives on his computer and hack into some systems, see if we can get any clue as to their identities, and if they are indeed girls. We assume they are girls because they are swift and agile as for the name, but that has yet to be proven." He told them.

Lucky visibly yawned. "Can that wait for tomorrow?" He supposed he was exhausted.

Nikolas nodded. "Yeah, good idea lets start on this when we have had a good night sleep and a new day ahead of us." Nikolas agreed.

Lucky left and went to his own room and Nikolas stood up and stretched, but Zander continued to lounge, which made him wonder if Zander wasn't already asleep. He stepped towards him but found that wasn't true, he was just staring at the ceiling.

"Zander?" Nikolas called him, a little worried.

Zander's head went up suddenly to see Nikolas give him a concerned glance. "Yeah?" He asked Nikolas, not denying he zoned out to Nikolas. It happened to the best of them.

"Are you okay?" He asked him, a true friend, it hit Zander's conscience. He hadn't had a true friend for a while, since he left home after….

"Yeah, I'm fine, just tired." He told Nikolas and stood up. Truth was he wasn't exactly okay, but the last thing he needed was a mommy hen hovering over him.

Nikolas didn't believe him for a moment, but let it be. If Zander wanted to talk about it, he would have. He wasn't going to push either, so as a yawn escaped him, he just stretched again and told Zander good night, shutting his bedroom door behind him.

Zander just stared at the two closed doors of his roommates and got up and went to his own room. He closed the door and glanced at the bed, which was the root of his problems.

But as Zander thought it over, he just shook his head. He was exhausted, unlike the other few nights when he fell asleep; it should save him from the occurrences of the other nights. There was nothing to say those were just dreams, they didn't mean anything, his mind was just playing tricks on him, that's all.

Zander pushed it all away and settled in for the night, hoping for a good night sleep, after the last few nights he had been sleeping he was restless for some unexplainable reason and even sleeping well into the morning didn't help any.

While Lucky and Nikolas slept peacefully, thoroughly exhausted, Zander wasn't as lucky and moved around the bed, restless as the dream he had been dreaming for the last few nights came back to him once again.

He woke suddenly at the sound of a gunshot sounded. He stood up and panted as if in fear, which was new to him. He didn't scare easily and he had heard plenty of gun shots in his lifetime. He stepped out of bed and looked down at the street under him.

Plenty of cars still flew by despite the late hour and the street lights shone on the speeding by cars and the apartment buildings around them. Everything was fine, it was just him, and he sat on the bed again and rubbed his temples.

Everything was fine, okay, he told himself, but he couldn't get that dream out of his head. It always started the same and always ended the same way, him waking up to the sound of a gunshot.

It didn't make any sense to him at all. He could remember every second of his dream but he couldn't place its symbolism to himself. He just couldn't, there was no woman in his life, none at all.

But he could still smell her perfume, sense her presence, and see her in his mind but he had never brought a woman to his room, so it made no sense. He just wasn't into finding a girl, didn't want that responsibility. Women tended to become liabilities despite the benefits of having one.

But that didn't help him any, it didn't make any sense, couldn't. He had nothing to lose, no mentionable family, no friends beyond Lucky and Nikolas, but somehow a part of him knew this girl, he didn't know how he knew, but he knew he knew this girl.

He never got a good glimpse at her face or any of her physical attributes; he just saw a curved figure and males didn't have that, so it had to be a female. But it still didn't add up, a woman and a gunshot? How did those connect?

He wouldn't get those answers anytime soon so he just settled down on the bed and just studied the ceiling.


	5. Chapter 4

From the heart

Chapter 4

The three girls were at the dining room table, eating breakfast later that next morning when the phone rang. They all looked up at the phone but didn't make a movement towards answering it.

Emily put her napkin back on the table and stood up to get the phone. That phone rarely rang, it really wasn't used that much because each of the girls had their cell phones as well. If Gia and Elizabeth gave their contact information to anyone, it was the cell phone number; Emily just didn't give out her contacts, except to one person from what they knew.

Emily was a lonely being, very private, selfless as well. She asked about you and your problems, but didn't say she had any even though Liz and Gia would be glad to be the one listening, just to repay back Emily's kindness, she never took them up on the offer though.

They secretly wished she would though. Emily was very happy and hopeful, on the outside at least. Emily didn't know it but they saw through her tough façade. Emily did a really good job at hiding it, but there were brief moments when it fell much to Emily's dismay.

They'd mention something sad, a related story and for one brief unguarded, uncontrolled moment Emily would frown and fall silent, shaking it off every single time. They had no idea what kind of life Emily lived those first eighteen years, but they knew there weren't many good memories from them, that they could tell.

It explained how Emily was though. She was so strong and tough as if nothing would faze her. Gia freaked at spiders, Elizabeth froze at a lot of things, and it was like Emily didn't fear anything. She would just step in and take care of it with no questions asked.

She didn't generally show emotion unless you count the fake hope and happiness. When Elizabeth cried at sad movies and Gia cried when sad and lonely, Emily didn't shed a tear since they had known her. They were sure she was moved by love stories, sad endings all that stuff, she just didn't cry. Her eyelids were dry as the desert.

She was just so guarded. She was really nice and generous, brilliant and definitely was a beauty. Men fawned over her but Emily did everything to sway their interests. They couldn't explain Emily; she was a very complex person.

She could really make something of herself if she wanted to, but Emily had no motivation to live or generally enjoy life. They did go out, have fun, dance, laugh, talk but that was the limit to Emily. She did eat, she did sleep, and she wasn't a hermit, but she wasn't exactly lively either.

Gia and Elizabeth found that sad. They had no idea what broke Emily into such a lonely soul, but it was strong enough to break her spirit, but not her. Emily still got up every day and took every risk as if there was no real reason to live and maybe there wasn't, they never really knew with Emily.

Her past was where she got her strength they were sure as well. She was much stronger and able to protect herself than them, but you wouldn't know it looking at her. She was so skinny and acted so indifferent for the most part that you just couldn't see the strength she held. It was a sign of a dark past; if you follow the saying "the things that hurt you only make you stronger." It certainly rang true here.

They didn't comment though, they were certainly curious, but Emily wouldn't break, it was as if she couldn't fail but wanted to. The thing that drove Gia truly nuts was how she was a perfectionist, everything had to be perfect, absolutely no mistakes unless absolutely necessary. She was sure it wasn't personal, it was just how she was and you couldn't change who you were.

Still, Gia and Elizabeth had to watch as Emily answered the phone. They knew who it was; it was their benefactor that Emily only spoke to, another mystery when it came to Emily. Why Emily wouldn't tell them his name, his job, was beyond them. Emily had some very strange motives for hiding a few important things.

Emily leaned against the kitchen counter and said "Hello?" Emily stole a glance at them before telling him to wait a minute. Then Emily, as she always did with phone calls like these, turned and left the kitchen, going to her room for privacy.

They heard the bedroom door close before they dared to breathe. They were always hoping to hear a little speck of the conversation, but once again, nothing.

They sighed; who their benefactor was drove them nuts. Emily had her reasons but that didn't make it any easier to sit by and play ignorant. They demanded answers but Emily just gave them an angry glare. They had yet to see her temper come out, but they knew it was there and honestly wasn't that desperate to find out about it anymore.

"Hey, Gia?" Elizabeth called her friend.

Gia looked up, "Yeah?" She asked Elizabeth.

Elizabeth hesitated but eventually asked away. "You have been here longer than me; do you have any idea as to our benefactor's identity? Male, female, anything?"

Gia frowned at her breakfast. "I don't really know anything about them; just that they must live close and that he's definitely a male. I can't really get a name or description out of Emily or out of their brief conversations, but Emily won't reveal anything beyond that." Gia informed Elizabeth.

"I'd like to know why, it's like Emily doesn't trust us." Elizabeth knew that wasn't true, but a part of her still felt that way.

Gia paled slightly. She knew never to talk behind someone's back as but Elizabeth apparently didn't' follow the lesson. Elizabeth paled slightly too. "She's right behind me, isn't she?"

Gia nodded as Elizabeth looked around and found an unreadable Emily standing right behind her.

Elizabeth smiled and gave a stale laugh, obviously nervous, hoping to wipe away any tension. "Emily, I was just talking about you." She said neutrally and Emily just lifted her brows in response.

"So I noticed." Emily commented coolly and put away her breakfast dishes in the dishwasher. Then she turned to Elizabeth and Gia. "Tonight I am going to trade over the diamond and we shall get a couple million in our joint bank fund. If you want to sketch it, study it or just look at it, you have until then to do so." She explained the plan to them.

"Well, I was going to go shopping today. There are a few sales at the mall and since we are getting paid later…" Gia cut off, making her point clearly.

Elizabeth nodded her consent. "That wouldn't be a bad idea; I need a new pair of tennis shoes." Elizabeth added in to the plans.

"Emily? You want to go?" Gia invited her along for the party.

Emily glanced out the window. "No, I don't think so. You two go though, have fun, and spend money." Emily shrugged as if she didn't care what they did. It was a free country who was she to say they couldn't?

Gia and Elizabeth looked at Emily strangely. "Okay, let me go get my purse, my car?" She asked Elizabeth.

Elizabeth nodded stiffly and Gia left the kitchen, leaving her with Emily. "Uh…Emily, about what I said…" Elizabeth stuttered hesitantly.

Emily whirled around to look Elizabeth in the eye. "It's fine, don't worry about it, but for future reference, if you have something to say about me or to me, say it to my face, not behind my back." Emily warned Elizabeth coolly.

Elizabeth nodded stiffly. "I'll keep that in mind." Elizabeth agreed and left the room before she opened up her mouth again.

Emily turned back to the window and bent over the sink, taking a deep breath, then suddenly looked up and towards outside. The sun was shining and the day was going to be a beautiful one.

She faintly heard Elizabeth and Gia's voices as they murmured in the living room, shouting some byes and see you laters. Emily looked to the door before grabbing a chair and sitting in it.

She rubbed her temples and wishfully looked outside again and determinedly stood up and got her purse. She went to the door and locked it as she left to go on a walk. She needed to get out of there; she was starting to get a little claustrophobic with all that tension going around.

Zander decided to go on a walk as well. Lucky was busy on the computer looking for information on the Wild angels and Nikolas was scribbling on a notepad. So Zander quietly told Nik his plans and left, pocketing his key.

He walked to the local docks, it was a very peaceful place, so serene and gentle, bright, hopeful, its beauty untouched and unaltered. It just couldn't be beat as a place to revive you. It was one of the reasons he went there often, it kept him sane. There were moments he wouldn't mind just ending it all, not seeing any worth in living, but something kept him them actually not going beyond just thoughts.

The docks was almost empty, except if you count the woman sitting on the wooden walk way, probably using its peace to her advantage as well. He leaned on a little corner and studied her from behind.

The sky was big and clear, the sun shining its rays on civilization. The wind blew and took the woman's brown hair with her. It swayed in the wind as if it was under magic. He could see a small waist and profile, he couldn't really tell the height of the young woman, since she was sitting down.

His breath stopped as he studied her, he couldn't see a face, but a part of him just knew she was a stunning gal. It was said by some men that women were "breath taking" but Zander never believed it until now. It was done and true, because that woman was definitely considered breath taking.

He subconsciously took one step in his love sick and smitten thoughts and the woman turned quickly to face him, then he really got a good look at her. Her face was round with big eyes, a small news and mouth.

Emily was just as entranced with Zander as he was with her. His black hair and mean build spoke words. That was a man with significant strength, but Emily didn't feel the dangerous aurora that usually surrounded men like that. How…strange.

But Emily broke their little spell and got up to leave. She had spent enough time here, she had things to do, and she had achieved her purpose of getting back her element now it was time to return. She was sad she couldn't just sit there a little longer and dream, it was the only time she was truly happy, but life moved on.

She reached down to get her bag and stood as the man approached her and the docks. "You don't have to leave on my account." He told her.

"Oh, I'm not, just you know, things to do." Emily shrugged her shoulders as he nodded in response.

"Yeah, I know." Then Zander took a leap and asked, "What's your name?" He asked, yes, he Zander, the man who didn't flirt and look for a girl of his own was inquiring about a woman. His roommates would have a ball when they heard that, that was for sure.

"Um…Emily." She responded after some hesitation, what hurt would it do to give a name?

Zander smiled as he heard her name: Emily, a deserving name for such a beautiful woman. "Zander," He introduced himself and they shook hands for a proper introduction.

Emily put a stiff smile on her face. This Zander seemed like a peaceful soul, definitely with some proper background if he was being all polite and well mannered so much as to shake hands. Dogs didn't generally do that.

Emily put another stiff smile on her face. "Well, Zander, it was very nice meeting you, but I have to go. Maybe we will see each other again?" Emily hoped they didn't cross paths again, so obviously that last question was a lie, but who could tell?

"Yeah, maybe we will." Zander agreed as Emily turned and walked off, Zander watching her in his wake until she disappeared around a corner.

He shook his head and looked to stare at the water and where Emily was sitting on the docks, finding a cell phone near the edge. He picked it up and studied it before he looked over the path were Emily disappeared.

He grinned down at the cell phone and pocketed it and stood up looking towards the path Emily took again. He smiled; they were certainly going to meet again, real soon.


	6. Chapter 5

Honor among theives

Chapter 5

Zander took out the phone from his pocket and studied it; maybe he could find something he could use to track down where she lives and go from there. No need to keep it hostage or anything.

He played with buttons and came to a contacts list where he searched every number on there, which didn't take too long; there was fewer than he expected. He was surprised at that, as he thought her the popular active social life girl.

He started looking down the list. He found a Gia Campbell's phone number, an Elizabeth Webber's phone number and then there was a no name but a number- that was definitely interesting. Then he found something that could work, one labeled "home".

There was a number, he really could call it and see what happens from there, but he didn't want to use up any unnecessary minutes of hers so he was back to step one.

He saw a phone booth a block away and figured he could track down the number, look at the names, then find the address and he could go there, and return this phone, maybe get in her good graces? Who knows what he wanted, this interest was relatively new to him.

This girl just had something he wanted for once, something he couldn't let go of or forget. He had to know her, had to at least try to get through her obvious defenses. She wasn't married and she wasn't engaged, so things were on the clear…so far.

He got to the phone book and found a page with the correct first six digits and went from there. He searched page through page until he found the numbers close, from there he went to the names. There were three Emily's on the list so Zander had to check out the numbers again, but he still hit the jackpot.

He found it under Emily Bowen. Still a beautiful name, he found. No weird last name, it was pretty tame, he thought as he went to Ms. Bowen's place. He found out she lived in a condominium place, a small, quiet, peaceful place. Must be nice to live there, their place wasn't bad, but it wasn't exactly the best either.

He didn't even have to knock to get Emily; she was sweeping the path to the front door, like a pleasant clean person; another admirable trait to have in his mind. He walked up the path and to where Emily was. He went across the grass so as to not ruin her work already done.

He stepped up beside her and got a swift stick to his gut. He pulled back and leaned over in pain.

Emily took the broom back and reveled back in shock as she took in the situation, she couldn't feel sorry for what seemed to be her newfound stalker though. He had walked into it, coming behind her like that, he should know better.

Zander still leaned over in pain. Okay, he probably deserved that he had to admit, what did he expect when he came up to her like that, at least the broom handle hadn't went lower, now that would have really hurt.

"Stalking is illegal, you do know that right?" She inquired from above, eerily calm.

He looked up at her and winced more. "Yeah, I know." Zander told her and stood up to get a common ground with her.

He couldn't read Emily's face but up close she looked a lot better. He smiled and forgot about the pain in his stomach as he found her eyes were brown; A beautiful, soulful, chocolate brown.

"Is there a good reason why I shouldn't have called the police by now?" Emily asked him.

"The fact I have your cell phone?" Zander said as he pulled it out of his pocket.

Emily frowned and grew suspicious. What kind of game was he playing? Her cell phone was in her purse, and if that was indeed her cell phone, why did he have it? Was he a pocket thief, Emily thought she would know if he was but as she looked she just didn't see a pocket thief in him. He was too honest.

"And why do you have my cell phone?" She replied coolly.

"I didn't steal it if that is what you are thinking!" Zander started off, making that for the record. "You must have dropped it, and I thought you would want it back." He explained quickly, the last thing he needed was another jab from that broom handle.

Emily looked down as Zander held it out. He sounded pretty sincere, so it must be the truth, but that didn't matter, as long as she had her cell phone back. Some important calls came from it.

She grabbed it from his grasp. "Thank you for returning it." She responded courteously and what she hoped was gratefully. No need to sound nasty, he was just being a good sanitarian; he was a still a stalker though.

She went back to her sweeping. You would think that mower would know not to push all that grass cut fall on the path, but no, here she was cleaning his mess. Zander stayed though, as she regrettably realized.

She turned to him again and asked coolly, "Is there something else I can do for you?" She inquired.

"Oh, uh, no, I just wanted to tell you I didn't use any of your minutes." Zander stuttered uncomfortably.

"I appreciate it." Emily extended her thanks again but he still stuck around. She swung around and faced him again, catching on why he was sticking around. "Look, before you gain the courage to ask me out, don't. I don't date, I don't flirt and I certainly don't want your extra attention." She advised him, hands on her hips again.

"And why is that?" Zander asked casually.

"I can give you a million reasons of why I don't, but I don't see a reason why I should." She told him coldly. She tried being generous and appreciative, nice even, but this guy was just pushing it. He stayed though and Emily was nearing the end of her rope, swiftly.

"You could just tell me to get lost." Zander suggested, kind of amused by the way things were going. He wanted them to meet again and her losing her cell phone was a way to do just that, but this wasn't going off so well.

"Would that do any good?" Emily asked him. Zander closed his mouth, she had a good point. He had to say something though, something good, something to get in her good graces.

"I guess not, will you just tell me why you don't see to give me a reason for your…" Zander searched for the right word, this circumstance was hard to describe.

"My rejection?" Emily asked him as he looked up at her.

He wouldn't say it was a rejection, but he couldn't say it was a good thing either so he just nodded. "And why am I being rejected?" He asked her.

Emily's eyes narrowed in irritation. Mental note to self, get a restraining order against this guy tomorrow, she thought and turned around and walked toward the front door that was propped open.

If he wouldn't leave, then she would. She heard his footsteps following her so she turned around, angry now and prepared to scream or threaten him, but found him so close she fell back.

"Why don't you want to go out with me?" He asked her calmly and Emily inwardly screamed at herself for allowing him to scare her and make her feel. She was obviously having an off day when it came to her emotional mask; she needed to get her defenses and walls back up.

So she told him the brutal truth. "Because I only go out with people I know. You are a stranger to me." She replied and turned again, but Zander grabbed her and turned her to him again.

"I am not a stranger; we know each other's names." Zander defended himself.

Emily wrenched away his grip. "I never said a total stranger, I said a stranger." Emily wittily replied.

Zander realized she had yet again another point. "Fine, so I am a stranger, the point of going out with someone is to get to know them so they are no longer a stranger." Zander pointed out.

Emily looked at him amazed at his persistence, but didn't let it show and soon the emotion went away. She couldn't afford to feel, not if her past had taught her anything. If you feel you get hurt and she just couldn't afford to get hurt anymore.

"You're telling me that is your great pick up line to get me out on a date with you?" Emily supposed, coolly still fighting the temper that wanted to come out.

Zander frowned as he realized it indeed sounded that way. "Well, it wasn't meant as one, but yeah, I guess it was." Zander shrugged as if it didn't matter, not to him anyway.

Emily just looked at him warily, and a memory came flashing back to her, but Emily stubbornly shook her head, shaking it away and silently walked through the door, shutting it behind her.

Zander looked and frowned at the door. Well, that went well, he thought. Still, nonetheless he marched right up and took a chance that the door was unlocked. It was, so Zander just showed himself in.

It was a nice place, clean and homey. A lot of space was open so the room seemed larger than what it really was. Still Zander waited and studied the place more. A little electric fireplace was by the door, small kitchen with an island and a small dining room. The room broke into two halls and he guess from there into more rooms, bedrooms most likely.

Emily walked into the room, saw him, but acted like she didn't. Forget about that restraining order tomorrow, she was getting it and he arrested for trespassing today.

Zander stayed silent as she went into the kitchen, wondering why she hadn't said or done anything yet, but then she reached for the phone, cluing Zander in as to her intentions. He marched over and grabbed her wrist and hung up the phone.

"What do you think you were doing? You think that I'd be scared by getting arrested, because believe me I'm not afraid of the police and if I was you I wouldn't push me." He told her.

Emily spat in his face and gripped her wrist away again. "You don't know anything about me, nonetheless about anything I do." She told him angrily, enough was enough already.

"I'd like to if you just give me a chance." Zander argued back.

Emily snorted in response and rolled her eyes, saying "like I haven't heard that before."

Zander picked up on her comment, no wonder why he was given so much more distain that line had been used and turned out to be a big why. The things guys would do to get laid, Zander shook his head. He let go of his hold and Emily used it to walk to the door, opening it.

"Leave," Emily ordered him and Zander took defeat, he'd come back another time, he always came back for what he wanted, not that it happened often, it was a real rare thing.

"Fine, fine, leaving," He surrendered and walked slowly to the door, but stopped at it, as he saw two other women with shopping bags coming up the walk. They were both brunettes, but one was Caucasian, the other African American. The roommates he supposed.

He exited and gave a little wave as he walked away, feeling Emily's angry glare even though he was turned away from her face. Maybe, just maybe, if he had some back up and made some angles of deflection in her exterior, he'd be able to make contact with Emily, without the defensive walls. Then he'd chink every little layer from her so that she would let him into her mind and heart.

He could do it if he tried hard enough, and he didn't have to try often, so a challenge like this was just what he needed.

A/n: Okay, so Zander is a little out of character, I realize. Didn't mean to come out like that though, next chapter will be more Zander-like, just didn't have heart to delete what I had written. Hope you enjoyed the chapter nonetheless.

Merry Christmas to all readers!


	7. Chapter 6

Honor among thieves

Chapter 6

Emily was at the counter rubbing her temples as Gia and Elizabeth returned from their shopping trip, bags in hand. They closed the door behind them and dropped their bags on the couch, making their way to Emily.

Sitting, Gia inquired after the guy. "So, was that a guy I saw leaving?" She smiled sneakily and tried making the question sound innocent enough.

"What are you blind?" Emily asked as she turned around, Elizabeth also stood near the kitchen, getting the scoop herself. "Of course it was a guy."

"What's his name?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

Emily shrugged, as if indifferent, as she answered. "He introduced himself as Zander."

"Nice name, when are you two going out?" Gia inferred, assuming there was plans between the two of them.

"We're not." Emily verified for them.

"Why not, He's not bad looking and he seemed like a decent enough guy." Gia argued. Emily needed to find a guy sometime-or at least go on one date.

"If you think so, why not ask him out yourself?" Emily suggested.

"I prefer to be asked by the guy, not actually doing the asking." Gia responded.

"And that's why you never went to any of the Sadie Hawkins dances." Elizabeth said, unable to keep the tease from coming.

"That's not true! I was just busy, that's all." Gia denied Elizabeth's judgment.

"Uh huh, sure. Can I go for him then, Em?" Elizabeth looked to Gia, then Emily.

"Go for it, why do I care who you date or don't date?" Emily told Elizabeth and turned away. "I have a few things to do in my room, if you need me." Emily left the room, the door shutting quietly.

"She likes him, I know it, and she just doesn't want to admit it." Gia stated as she got up to bring her purchases to her room.

Elizabeth followed her example. "When does she admit something openly?" Elizabeth agreed.

"Uh, since…no, wait. Okay, your right, she never admits she feels anything." Gia said after she thought about it. Walking to Elizabeth's bedroom door, an idea came to her, not unnoticed though.

"Okay, Gia, whatever you are thinking, forget it." Elizabeth had followed Gia's plans before and they always ended up in disaster.

"Why not help the match? What do you want for Emily to be a spinster with no children or family?" Gia argued.

"No, of course not, but how can you expect to play matchmaker if you never can make a relationship work either?" Elizabeth replied.

"That's different." Gia stated.

"Yeah, right, besides you don't know anything about this guy, just his name which for all we know is a nickname." Elizabeth said logically.

Gia stood up, now determined to prove Elizabeth wrong on the second point. "Well, I'll just have to do some research, now won't I?" She exclaimed and turned toward her room.

When Zander got home, Nikolas was hovered over Lucky's shoulder, overlooking a computer screen. They must have been consumed in the research for they didn't hear the door slam and interfere where he went or what he did, always interested in each other's actions.

"Any luck?" Zander asked entering the room.

They didn't look at him as Nikolas answered. "No, nothing about their identities, but we found some fascinating facts from the newspaper articles on their hits."

"Oh, like?" Zander wasn't sure what could catch his attention now that his mind was fully busy with the puzzle that was Emily Bowen.

"Well, for one, they never strike at night. Early morning or during the day is usually when they go on their raids." Lucky answered, apparently fascinated by this one small fact.

"Which means…" Zander paused for effect.

"Well, it could mean a few things. One, they have some guts, striking during the day, with people and light out. Two, they are probably morning people or like to go out at night." Nikolas explained to him.

"So, what? Look at the night clubs and we'll find them?" Zander shook his head, too many possibilities. "We don't even know how old these angels are. For all we know, they might be going through mid-life crisis's."

"Which brings us to the next surprising fact, they are agile and swift, which must mean they are at least in their twenties, perhaps our ages or younger." Nikolas argued.

"Okay, and so we have an age group in mind, do you have any idea how many people are in our age group?" Zander mentioned.

"Well, no, but at least it's a start Zander. It's more than we knew before." Lucky responded, eyes still on screen.

"Yeah, I guess so." He got up and stood, leaving the room. Always one to bring the negative points up, it was no surprise that Zander said them.

They followed him sensing his troubling thoughts through his body language. They caught him as he entered his room. "Zander, is everything alright?" Nikolas supposed as he sat down on his bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just tired." Zander reassured them, cursing him for not closing the door behind him.

"Are you sure about that? I'm not one to judge but I sense girl trouble, which would be crazy considering you aren't much for the other gender." Lucky argued, entering the room.

"I never said I wasn't for the other gender, just that a girl hasn't caught my eye and interest." Zander stated with a stiff jaw.

"Until now, so tell us about this mystery girl Zander. What's her name, where does she live? Are we going to be seeing her around here?" Nikolas invited the conversation along.

"She's not." Zander answered the last question.

"Why not?" Lucky inferred.

His jaw ground at the rejection. "Because she isn't interested," He snarled at them as the hurt came.

"Now I have a hard time believing that, what your charm and good lucks didn't win her over?" Lucky asked, making a small joke out of it.

"Apparently not, now would you stop this interrogation please?" He requested of them.

"Fine, fine, did she have friends?" Lucky switched the topic slightly off him.

"Two roommates I believe." He told them.

"Two, you say?" Lucky glanced at Nikolas. "What do you say we help our friend out here and get some support and a girl with it?" He winked at Nikolas.

"And what if neither is our type?" Nikolas supposed.

Lucky shrugged. "Types are overrated, I can go for something different, but can you?" Lucky answered with a question.

"If I wanted to, what'd these girls look like?" They returned their glances and the conversation to a scowling Zander.

"Brunette, our ages, one African American the other Caucasian," He replied.

"Names?" Nikolas asked.

"Who knows?" Zander answered.

"Okay, okay, we'll let it go until you some sleep. Maybe then you won't be so cranky and irritable." Lucky left the room shaking his head and Nikolas followed, closing the door behind them.

I thought they'd never leave, Zander thought as he laid his head on his pillow. And he probably shouldn't sleep, knowing fully well that it would be disrupted with that inevitable dream but still seconds later he was out like a light.

Meanwhile, Emily fought numbers. Emily glanced at the screen and frowned at the excel worksheet. She double checked them again but still ended up with the same results. Sighing and deeply troubled she walked to the window and looked across the grounds.

She liked this place and all it had. Decent enough land lady, good price, and most of all she liked the peace and tranquility it brought her and most of all she felt safe here. But then looking over at the screen again she didn't know how long she could keep up with the payments which were a dear shame.

Asking her roommates to pay more would be unfair to them and that would include asking for help and realizing she was in trouble and then they would expect a fully explanation nevertheless. Emily shook her head, sighing again, she couldn't do that, she would just have to find another way to get the money she needed without alerting her problems.

Even though the hits she and the group have gotten were good in the money range, when you had to pay for all your younger sibling's needs and their mothers as well, it was gone like a flash.

Why did she have to be the oldest out of six children, huh? Why? Why did her father have to be such a screw up as to not pay for their needs? Why did all the responsibility land to her?

It used to be so easy to keep up with everything they needed in the beginning but then things began to change. She had teamed up with Gia and Elizabeth and had to share the reward and her siblings started growing up, needing more and now the next sibling in line had just informed her that she had gotten into Regis University.

It wasn't a huge bad thing, really good for Erin actually considering she had a few troubles that one freshman year but the tuition was outrageous and it was now expected of her to pay for it! A couple extra thousand she didn't have.

Her mother's inheritance was now used up after all these years of use which helped her through high school but it had never been enough. Always another sibling showed up and the mothers had looked to her for help in the beginning and started to become dependent on it all and now look where she was!

She had paid for the shelter, the insurance, the vehicles, the toys, everything except the bills which didn't account for much considering the other expenses.

She had wanted to put less pressure on her siblings to get a job or to put that extra money towards the future. She hadn't wanted them to become her. Yeah, she had dreams, but they died when Adam, her youngest half-brother showed up more than two years ago, the mother again calling for help.

She had wanted to say support yourself, she had enough of worries, but couldn't leave her littlest brother out in the cold like that, and it wouldn't be fair. Now the mother had started to get some income, but still there were always those extra pairs of shoes he needed.

Then wide and behold her other half-brother Eric got his girlfriend pregnant! He had never had very good judgment but she couldn't exactly let him quit school and not get a high school diploma.

Sighing again, she sat on the chair and considering her options. Either her next hit needed to be good or else she was going to have to get another job but she wasn't sure that a job would serve what she needed. No, what she needed was a miracle.


	8. Chapter 7

Honor among thieves

Chapter 7

Gia was still doing extensive research a few hours later. Maybe she shouldn't be driving herself into this matchmaking business after all. Elizabeth was right, she couldn't make any relationship herself work, but Elizabeth couldn't either for that matter. It seemed the three of them were going to stay on the single status, but strangely that didn't bother Emily, for the most part anyway.

She knew that a little part of Emily wished to have someone, but something stopped her from wanting more. She was so meager, calculated, and very organized. Not to mention very sure she'd be better off alone. She could understand that part, she had her share of rejection and such, but that didn't mean she was going to go give up on a search for life of happiness.

Determined, she called a break, and as curiosity got the best of her, decided to twist herself into Emily's business. It was all for the sake of Emily, Gia convinced herself. She closed all screens and turned off the light, closing door as she went.

She and Elizabeth's rooms were to the right hall while Emily's room was to the straight left, the master bedroom because she was the founder and leader of the Wild Angels. She had seen it a few times, but for the most part Emily kept it closed, whether because it was right next to the kitchen and living room or for privacy sake she didn't know.

But today she was going to take a big risk, she was going to infer into Emily's life. She knocked soundly on her door and Emily called for whoever it was to come in. She opened the door and stepped into the room.

It was, predictably, organized and clean. Not a dust bunny was displaced but neither did Emily have a lot of possessions. Emily wasn't one to clutter her room with smelly candles or anything unnecessary.

She was very simple. She like everyone had a stereo, a CD case, computer, and a bed covered with a comforter, and the shelves held more books and movies, but that was pretty much the extent. The only thing on her wall was curtains and a calendar.

Emily turned around from her computer and saw Gia. She took off her glasses and placed them on the side of the now closed computer screen. "Gia," Emily acknowledged her and turned her chair around to face her. "Can I do something for you?" She said when Gia said nothing.

"Uh, just wanted to tell you what I found on that guy." She responded, at a complete loss of what to say.

"Gia, I told you I'm not interested." Emily reminded her.

Sitting on Emily's bed she answered, "Why not Em? Someone here has to have a relationship, if not Elizabeth or I."

"Gia, you'll find someone, you always do, and it's just the 'making it work' thing that is hard for you." Emily replied.

Gia grimaced as Emily put it that way. She did have a trouble actually making it work, but she was hoping to overcome that with the right guy. "What about you? Men are interested but you just insist that you aren't interested in them." She remembered a few times when she noticed flirting going on, but Emily had been sincere in not flirting back.

"Because I'm not, Gia being single is not the end of world." Emily insisted.

"Well, no, it isn't, but it's so much better to be with someone. It makes you feel not so lonely." Gia admitted. "I mean, have you ever even had a boyfriend in you life?"

"Of course I have, in high school when my hormones were running wild. I'm more mature now." Emily responded.

"What happened to them?" Gia asked.

"They were a complete disaster, what else?" Emily replied.

"Why not try again?" Gia suggested.

"Gia, I'm a thief. That's not exactly a highly impressive job."

"Say your unemployed then." Gia insisted.

"And with a welcome study of income as is this apartment?"

"You're being too critical Em."

"Look Gia, I appreciate what you are trying to do but I don't want a relationship at the moment. I don't have any explanations, no time, and certainly not many resources to do so with."

"Resources Em? Have you seen the income we make? Not to mention that diamond we are just going to cash in, you said we'd get millions." Gia reminded her.

"Gia are you forgetting we have to split the money three ways? We will probably get a million and have to share it three ways." Emily glanced over at the clock. "And I'm supposed to meet him in a half hour." Emily said and got up to find her shoes.

Gia smiled, this talk proved informational. Guaranteed it wasn't much but it was enough at this point. "Him? Our benefactor is a guy" She asked Emily.

"Yes, our benefactor is a guy, did you expect a girl?" She assumed.

Emily had a point; it was a good assumption that it was a guy. Not many girls get involved in stuff like this. "Are we going to ever meet him? He's our boss too." Gia asked.

"Its better you don't know him personally." Emily told her and finished putting on some boots.

"Why not," Gia replied.

"He's gets arrested often, if a case is made and the accusations stick; it's going to lead to an investigation, in which we would be found out. In turn, I would go to jail and would probably have to make a deal testify against him to get a compromise." Emily explained.

"What about you? You know him, we'd get away because there would be no proof but you're different. You seen his face, you talk with him, you get all the money into your account. Why didn't you tell Elizabeth and me this before either for that matter?" Gia asked dramatically, partly worried for Emily's safety now and on the other hand scared of the consequences for her.

"Gia, you wanted to become a thief, you knew it was illegal in the first place. Did I really need to explain the consequences that you already knew in the back of your mind?" Emily asked her.

Gia realized she had a point there, but went for the personal interest in this. "What about you? How is it fair in the case that you get caught but not us? We're all in this together."

"Gia, you want to become a lawyer, Elizabeth wants to become an artist. You have dreams you can and want to fill, your whole life in front of you. I can't take that opportunity away from you." Emily told her.

Gia crossed her arms. "So you're protecting us? Don't you have any dreams, any goals in your life?" Gia argued, feeling guilty now about being jealous of Emily's position. There were so many times she wanted to be the bossy one, find the hits, and organize the plans. Sure Emily let her speak her mind and help, but still the need of leading was more her thing. She never considered the consequences of such a position, the sacrifices Emily had to make.

"I did once, but it doesn't matter anymore. What's done is done, nothing you can do about it." Emily said, grabbing her purse and walked out the room, grabbing her coat along the way. She went to the closet and took out a box wrapped like a birthday present. It was her cover.

"How can you say that? You have money, you have youth, you have every opportunity to become what you want as much as us." Gia pointed out. How could Emily just give up?

"I have one of those three things Gia, and all it's brought me is misery." Emily responded and went to the door, the conversation closed as well as the door. She never pointed out which one she had either.

Elizabeth came out, "What's happening out here?" She asked curiously.

Gia frowned. "I finally get her to share something and then she just closes off again!" Gia exclaimed, frustrated.

"Maybe you should be happy with what you got then. By the way, what did you get from her?" Elizabeth asked, curious.

"Apparently our boss is a guy who gets arrested often and if a case is made, he will be investigated where Emily might go to jail while we get off clean." Gia stemmed still, but couldn't point out about which thing.

"You just realized that Emily's protecting us? I figured that out in the beginning." Elizabeth commented.

"Elizabeth! Be serious for a second will you? Did you hear a word I said? Emily will take the fall for us, doesn't that bother you? Don't you ever accept the consequences that our actions make?" Gia yelled at Elizabeth. "Never mind, I forgot this is the infamous Elizabeth Webber! She doesn't take responsibility and expects everyone to fall at her feet." Gia gave a frustrated cry and threw up her arms before stomping away to her room, slamming it loudly.

Elizabeth blinked, not sure what happened, but just shrugged it off. Must be the wrong time of the month, she concluded and went back to her room.

Meanwhile a frustrated Lucky got up from the chair and away from the computer. He went into the kitchen where Zander and Nikolas was talking at the kitchen table. He took a seat next to them.

"Look who's awake." Lucky commented but Zander just ignored him and his comment.

"Did you find anything?" Nikolas asked, changing the subject.

"Just more articles on how there no evidence was found though I did find some hypothesizes on some of the angels strategies." Lucky replied.

"Any you actually agree with?" Zander asked.

"A few, there was this one where the writers was convinced that they were around us, acting as ordinary, law abiding citizens but we just didn't know where and what they were." Lucky explained.

"So, nothing," Nikolas concluded.

"Yeah, absolutely nothing," Lucky agreed, from a full day of research that seemed absolutely worthless.

"Maybe we are going through this all the wrong way." Zander suggested.

"The wrong way, what do you mean?" Nikolas asked.

"No matter how much research Lucky or anybody of us does we are not going to find out anything. You know why? Because the writers are writers, not thieves. They don't think like we do or the angels for that matter." Zander explained.

Lucky nodded. "Zander has a point; of course it's a mystery to the writers and the police. But we could use some of their tactics." Lucky inserted.

"Which ones," Nikolas asked, why didn't he think of this?

"Well, maybe we should plot where and what they stole on every hit. There maybe a pattern. And after we do that, we can check out the sites and what they stole, during the day. They must plan and have a sense of order to be this successful. Then when we find what might be good to steal, and then we can act as guests and observe everyone. Like what they wear, how they act, if they are looking over their shoulders." Lucky pointed out.

"That's not a bad plan Lucky. You are going to have to do more research though." Nikolas laughed as Lucky paled slightly and openly groaned.

"Does this mean we have to familiarize ourselves with girl's clothes? Like what brands, how much, the styles, the biggest names?" Zander asked, regretting asking it in the first place as soon it was out of his mouth.

"Yeah, I think so. Maybe your girl can help." Nikolas smiled at Zander's glare.

"She's not my girl." He clarified.

"Then you are going to help finding a few girls of our own." Nikolas told him and got up and Zander knew he was set up and was again, regretting his speaking up. And knew this was going to be a complete disaster.

A/N: For the record, yes I know how bad this is but I'm afraid there's nothing I can do about that at the moment.


	9. Chapter 8

Honors among thieves.

Chapter 8

As Emily unlocked the door, she could hear laughter and talk. She opened the door to find Gia and Elizabeth talking adamantly, very excited and happy. Not that she was surprised, given what the earlier phone call was. They had met some guys.

Still, they didn't notice her, so she took the opportunity, shutting the door quietly and stalked toward her room. All she wanted to do was sleep and relax, but unfortunately, neither would happen. She had to keep searching, but this time she was expanding the search.

She almost made it, as her heel clicked on the hard wood floors. She winced at the squeal of her name from Gia.

"Emily! Guess what?" She asked excitedly.

Emily put on a permanent grin and turned around and tried looking surprised. "You met a guy?" She supposed, as if she didn't know that's what it was.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Gia frowned slightly, wanting to be the first to tell Emily.

"Oh, it wasn't too hard, you know, that lunch invitation you gave me earlier?" She replied.

Gia's eyes lit up with remembrance. "Oh, yeah, I did that didn't I? And it was a bad time as well. What were you doing?" She asked.

"I was walking around the city, listening for anything popular and expensive came up." Emily lied a little, she was doing that, but it wasn't her primary goal.

"Did you find out anything, then?" Elizabeth asked, knowing that something was up. Emily was in a blouse and skirt freely. She had worn them before, but it was only unless she was impersonating someone, or when they were up to something.

"No, I'm afraid not. We are going to have to find something on our own it seems." Emily responded.

"Well, I'm sure it won't be that hard, but anyway, we met some guys and guess what else?" Gia started again pushing her matchmaking once again.

Emily glared at Gia. She didn't need this today, she really didn't. "Gia, if you even think about saying a word starting with Z and ending with R, I am going to stop talking to you completely," Emily threatened.

"Okay, "Gia said going around Emily's threat. "Apparently Nikolas and Lucky, the guys we met are his roommates." She informed Emily.

"Very clever Gia, very clever," Emily commented Gia and turned around, going into her room, shutting the door behind her.

"You do realize that you are pushing it Gia, right?" Elizabeth warned her again.

"Look at it the bright way; at least she is showing emotion." Gia proclaimed as a benefit.

"Yeah, anger and hate is very good emotion." Elizabeth replied sarcastically and left the room.

Meanwhile, Zander winced as he was woken up by voices and a closing door. He swore under his breath and hid his face under the pillow. If those two even thought about opening his door and expressing that they had a great time, he'd hurt them sorely.

When things got quieter outside he took a breath and closed his eyes as his door was suddenly opened. He knew he should have locked that.

"Zander that was one lunch I will always remember." Nikolas, though usually strict and stiff, surprising sounded happy and loose. He heard more footsteps follow.

"I have to agree with you there." Lucky agreed.

Reluctantly Zander took the pillow off his head and glared at the two. "Yeah, well, you will remember what happened after the lunch too when you bothered your tired and angry roommate if you don't get out now." He threatened but wasn't actually sure he would do it.

"What's wrong Zander? Did what does her name's rejection affect you that much?" Lucky commented.

"She wasn't there so how did she reject me?" Zander asked Emily declined Gia's offer, not his.

"Rejection within a third party, of course." Lucky teased nonetheless.

"It's time for you to get up Zander anyway. We have work to do and angels to find." Nikolas introduced, of all things, work, though it was better than what they were previously talking about.

"Fine, but so help me if Lucky or you bring up anything about lunch or girls, I'm leaving." Then again he didn't know why he moved in with these guys. He blamed it on loneliness which was sounding very pleasant at the moment.

"Alright, alright, just get up and meet us in the kitchen." Nikolas ordered him and they left.

Growling, he got out of bed and put on his shirt, entering the kitchen. There, on the kitchen table was a map and a full list of places hit. Sitting down he marked down every museum the angels had hit as of yet and was surprised there was that many. They were very slick and very rich he imagined.

"Out of all the museums they have hit, there are three left considering they don't retrace their step and overstay their welcome at others. Another great strategy," Nikolas concluded.

"So which one are they going to hit next?" Lucky asked, glancing over the map.

"I'm not sure, but it sure lessens the possibilities." Nikolas replied. "I have a plan though. Tomorrow, one of us takes one. We go, act as visitors, and analyze the exhibits and other guests. See if you can note the clothes; remember chances are its going to be expensive, and don't forget behavior. Sound good?" He asked them

"Yeah, but which one of us takes what?" Zander asked, curious. He was so not going to an art museum. He'd die of boredom.

"Uh, that's a good question Zander. Lucky, how does the art museum?" Nikolas proposed.

"Sounds good to me," Lucky said, maybe he would enter some information where he could impress Elizabeth who was an artist.

"Alright, Zander, history or science," Nikolas opened his options.

"I'll take the history." Zander agreed reluctantly, at least it wasn't art.

"Then I take the science." Nikolas nodded. "Everything set?"

"I would like some directions." Zander commented stubbornly.

"Yeah, me too," Lucky added in.

"Alright, I could use them as well." Nikolas said as he opened the map again and the guys traced the roads and intersections.

Emily was overlooking the same map with the same exact marks so she didn't make the mistake of overstaying her welcome and stealing twice from one museum. That increased the chances of her getting caught and if she could avoid it, she would.

Since she had started doing this, she had this map; it was her bible, her guideline, her set of rules almost. Elizabeth and Gia have seen it, as they plan all their hits carefully, perhaps too cautiously at times, but she, they needed to prepare for the worst. They couldn't go getting caught. But they would never know the symbolization of the map like she did.

She had three museums to go, which she had a hard time believing. It was a huge city, getting smaller as she stayed though, another reason she needed to move on, but she wasn't going to say anything to Gia or Elizabeth, not yet, not until she gets one last steal.

After that last steal she would let it go, they had lives, families, people who cared dreams and goals. They had their whole lives ahead of them which she envied. She thought she had that too, but something always came and destroyed it but she put up with it every single time for the sake of her siblings.

They needed her, well they needed her money, but if she just turned her back on her family, she would be just as bad as her father and that was one thing she wouldn't be. She was going to show them, she was going to show everyone.

Determined she went back to studying the map. She didn't even notice the opening of a door down the hall, but noticed the footsteps on the kitchen tile. It was Elizabeth, because Gia shuffled and dragged her feet.

"What are our options?" Elizabeth sat down patiently and waited for Emily to answer.

"I'm not too sure, we are down to three; an art, history and science museum." Emily reported.

"I can't imagine a science museum will have exactly what we are looking for." Elizabeth commented.

"I know," Emily agreed, "But I'm just keeping my options open." Emily admitted.

Stringing her hands, she looked to Emily. "Hey, Em, when we are all done with the city museums, what is going to happen? I mean, we can't do one two times that would be suicide calling for attention from the authorities." Elizabeth asked.

"I haven't figured that out quite yet but there are a lot of options open for possibilities." Emily told Elizabeth.

"Yeah, there are, but I have to know, is this end of the wild angels?" Elizabeth didn't want to think it was, but she saw time slipping by. They were running out of places. They did have enough money stored; she could go finish school now.

More steps followed, shuffling, Gia. "What do you mean end of the wild angels?" Alarmed, Gia asked.

Emily ignored Gia's interruption and turned to Elizabeth. "We'll just have to see." Emily responded, but knew that was a lie, she knew but she just wasn't ready to openly admit it and she was being a coward because of it.

Elizabeth took Emily's answered but frowned. If it was, and she was pretty sure of that, all the tensions, the distance, what would happen to Emily? She knew that Gia would go back and finish her law degree, and she would do the same except in art. They would go back to Port Charles for a bit she supposed. She had family, as did Gia, someone who cared for them, would take care of them and show love.

Emily had no one, or so that was what she thought considering Emily hadn't really mentioned any family. What would she do? Emily was the founder, the true thief, what did she have if she was forced to go that way toward employment? She doubted Emily would tell her though, or Gia for that matter. She accepted they had family, but said nothing else on the issue and she didn't know why.

"Alright," Emily's voice coined through her heavy thinking and Elizabeth came back to Emily explaining what they were going to do.

"Tomorrow, one of us will go to each one of these, admire the merchandise and decide if anything is worth stealing." Emily looked towards Elizabeth, "Elizabeth because you're the artist you'll be able to tell the worth of art, so you shall take the art museum." Emily decided and Elizabeth nodded in reply.

Emily looked to Gia now, "I'm not sure what you want to do Gia, history or science neither is your exact field of expertise." Emily explained, leaving the option open.

"I'll take the science; they always have those interactive games." Gia proposed.

"Very well, I'll take the history then. Are there any questions?" Emily asked them.

"No, just let me see the map for directions." Gia inserted herself over the map.

"Good, then tomorrow evening we can report on what we found." Emily finalized the game play.

"Um, how about some time tomorrow? I have a date tomorrow night." Gia interrupted.

"Alright, some time tomorrow." Emily gave in to the correction. "Are there any other changes in the plan?"

"None here," Gia replied.

"None here either." Elizabeth stated.

"Okay, good. We have a complete plan. Take your time, sometimes things can fool you but be worth lots." Emily warned them.

They nodded, and then went their separate ways, temporarily at the moment.

A/n: sorry, for anyone who read this before, but cut off half the chapter last i posted it. Guess that's technology for you...


	10. Chapter 9

Honor among thieves

Chapter 9

Zander leaned against a banister, pretty sure this was one of the most boring things had had done in his life. Sure he broke into them, but actually freely visit them, it was just plain dull. He didn't have an eye for wealth and worth either for that matter.

It wasn't like he liked getting into trouble; not really, he just liked the suspense and action it held sometimes. I mean, could you honestly live a life without a little trouble like sneaking out of the house? He always did that; so many times his parents just stopped caring, not that they ever really had.

His dad, well his stepfather actually considering they didn't share blood, was a psychiatrist, and busy one at that, but it wasn't because of the hospital, it was by choice. He didn't even know why his mom and dad married, they would both be better off not. But he knew it was because of his older brother Peter, give him a united front. Yeah, that died quickly, even before he was born.

His older sister Jessica helped their marriage some he supposed, but again, it fell apart. His dad was always at the office anyway, so not like they were talking it out, being he had ignored their problems since. He was just at the point he didn't care.

His mother tried being a good mother he supposed, but she didn't have the maternal instincts that some did, being such a drama queen and seeing him especially as one more mistake she made, which he couldn't count anymore.

Peter and Jessica were always the perfect children. Good grades, very social, helpful and little trouble, little angels. They had formed somewhat of a bond, but he was always left out, which actually was fine with him, he didn't want to be around them anyhow. He wondered occasionally how Jessica was doing, but knew she went to college and ended up, again, as always, a little perfect princess.

He had skipped town as soon as he got his high school diploma and turned eighteen and didn't look back. Of course he was curious, who wouldn't be, but he didn't care enough to do a check.

No, he was on his own and he liked it. Freedom, time, and no rules or orders, he was still that way. Having roommates didn't change a thing but as he found himself back to the natural history museum, he started to severely dislike them. Why was he here again? Why did he care who the angels were? Sure he wanted to know how they did it, I mean; they were amazing given the huge risks they chanced. But did he care to know their identities? Not really, but he just had to open his mouth.

This was a complete waste of time, that's what it was. He stood up and decided to leave and play that he had found nothing, which in fact he didn't when he noticed a familiar face. Okay, maybe this wasn't that much of a waste.

She was looking at a painting from the revolutionary war, studying it curiously. "Something of interest to you," He asked her from behind as he approached her.

Rather than Emily turn around in shock or be scared, Emily seemed to expect his presence. He looked down, ah, marble floors, that explains it. She turned around, not surprised and looked back at the painting. "Yes, actually," she told him.

"I learned about it in high school, I never actually cared though." Zander replied.

"Not a history person, are we?" She assumed.

"No, not really, you were then I presume." Zander commented.

"I wouldn't really call it that; there is not much that I can't do, so it is pretty much a given that I would exceed in it." Emily explained.

"Ah, so you were one of those brains that people envied." Zander remarked.

"I suppose so." Emily said vaguely, moving away, and Zander again following. This time it was a statue of a soldier.

"Males usually like war, why don't you?" Emily asked, my as well make conversation if he was going to follow her.

"I really don't see the use, it is almost pointless, but then again I haven't had much to fight for. I'm sure they had their reasons though." Zander motioned toward the frozen soldier.

"Perhaps you should find something to fight for then." Emily suggested.

"Easier said than done," Zander replied.

"I suppose it is, but usually it comes to you even if you don't realize it at first, if it helps any." Emily advised him.

"I'll keep that in mind." Zander stated dryly. A lot of things did that if you cared to stay neutral and ignore it.

Then they came to a copy of the constitution under thick protected glass. "Right to a fair trial," Zander commented as he looked at it. It was one of the few things he knew from it.

"My, you are little troublemaker, aren't you then?" Emily's brows raised in surprise.

"I would consider that an understatement." Zander said briefly.

"I've seen worse rebels." Emily informed him.

"You don't know what I did." Zander replied.

"I don't need to; it is stated in your body language and attitude against life." Emily explained.

"Do you always analyze and watch your prey then?" He observed curiously. This was a very interesting woman.

"It helps to know what you are facing, if that's what you mean." Emily clarified for him.

"Another thing I have never picked up on." Zander said randomly.

"No, of course not, it's usually a woman's initiative to do so, but some generations lack the gene. Instead, they just jump right in with their impulsiveness, and as side effects get into a lot of trouble because of it." Emily informed him.

"Can I place your friend Gia under that category?" Zander asked.

"Please do so but if you say that to her face she will show pride in that tendency, in the worst of times as well." Emily assured him.

"She's a handful, I can tell that much, though you have to like her push to get what she wants and at the moment I believe its Nikolas." Zander just hoped he was ready for such a person.

"At times, I admit but for the most part I find it obnoxious. You can't imagine what I have to get her out of."

"Isn't she older than you?"

"Yes, by two years but age doesn't really matter; it depends on your maturity level and it's sad to say, but she's not even close to that."

"She's a child at heart; I think we all are some of us are just more reserved in showing it." Zander murmured.

"A child, yes I suppose so." Emily agreed. She was jealous because of it, another thing she never got to be, a child. She didn't know what it was like to be one but she always heard about it and it sounded wonderful, but she would never find out.

"Your childhood wasn't much either I take it?" He took in the similar sad note hidden in the response.

"One thing we have in common," Emily agreed vaguely, skipping the details. In fact it didn't exist beyond a few brainless childish, rebellious acts.

"I'm sure we have more in common." Zander commented.

"Really, like what?" Emily turned to look at him, challenging his remark.

"Uh…we both live in the city." Zander murmured it was all he could come up with.

"Who says I'll stick around?" Emily proposed an alternative suggestion.

"All right, I don't know, but if you would actually let me get to know you, maybe I can come up with one." Zander argued.

"Highly unlikely, you're just lucky we are in a public museum, otherwise I wouldn't be so nice." Emily said professionally, cool.

"So what, this is a one time thing?" Zander supposed.

"Yes, but I don't imagine it will last long, considering you are bored to death in here. It is obvious you have every wish to leave." Emily answered.

"You are right, but I can't leave just yet unfortunately." Zander openly admitted.

"Looking for something in particular then?" Emily picked up on his assignment.

"Well, it is kind of hard to explain, actually." Zander confessed.

"Obviously you have the time." Emily opened the conversation. Yes she didn't like him and no she really didn't want to talk to him, but she had a feeling he was one of the many looking for the wild angels, them. Why else would he be here? Though it's been done before and nothing has come out of it. She couldn't be too safe though.

"Your right, my roommates and I, well, we are interested in figuring out a mystery." Zander told her.

"And let me take a lucky guess, considering the circumstances, I'd say you were looking for the wild angels, looking to get the reward for them I imagine." Emily kept itself aloof, a conclusion despite the bitterness that threatened to intervene.

"Actually it's not really for the reward. Me and my friends are just curious how they do it, you know not get caught even though it sounds like they take huge risks. I guess you can say we are a little bored." Zander explained.

That was a first, Emily thought. "Perhaps the devil's children would know. They are the wild angels' competition. A common citizen wouldn't know much." She suggested friendly. Get them off their trail, even though he said it wasn't for the money, but she was taking no chances.

"I don't know about those guys anymore. They haven't made the news for a while; they are pretty off the tracking system." Zander said, making their situation sound ideal.

"They might make a comeback, you never know. Once they get over their pride, there is something about being beat by girls that make guys egos shrink." Emily observed.

That wasn't his issue, he didn't really have an issue with the angels but what did he have to lose? He was just plain curious, he didn't know about Lucky or Nikolas though.

"I suppose, my roommates could be described as something like that." Zander agreed.

"I'll take your word on that." Emily said briefly and checked her watch. Gia, Elizabeth and Emily decided to meet up at lunch at one and it was quickly closing in.

"You have to leave I take it?" Zander noted her behavior.

"Yeah, I do. Good luck with your roommates." Emily said as she skipped away and left empty handed. Nothing good, she sure hoped Elizabeth had something.

As she got into her SUV, her cell phone rang. Glancing at the caller id, she flipped it open. "Eric." She greeted warmly. Though severely lacking in common sense, he was a pretty good kid.

"Hey, Em. You wouldn't believe it." Eric started, sounding very excited.

"Try me." Emily dared him.

"I'm going to have a daughter!" He stated. A niece, well this was going to be interesting to say the least she thought.

"Congratulations, I am sure the expectant mother is just as happy." Emily murmured.

"We both are. Her friends are going to throw her a baby shower next week so she is excited for that too."

"Lots of pink, I imagine." Emily commented.

"Actually Teresa is hoping for yellow more, but we'll see what happens." Eric explained.

"How's the apartment?" Emily asked.

"Good, the food is disappearing quicker than expected but it will be a great start for our family."

"Have you looked into that engagement ring yet?"

"We decided to wait until the baby is born, pregnancy is making her fingers swell up and we want to get the right size."

"That's a good decision." Emily agreed. "Listen Eric, I have to go meet my friends for lunch but you keep me updated, alright?" Emily finished and hung up, pulling out of the parking lot.

Author's note: For all those who care, I'm going to do a quick experiment in the next few chapters. This storyline I am starting is not yet permanent, but I am torn on what to do about it, so I'm going to take the idea for a run, see what happens. I repeat these next few chapters are not permanent and might be deleted in the future. I don't expect any reviews or feedback though it would be nice.


	11. Chapter 10

Honor among thieves

Chapter 10

"…so then this crazy monkey came out of nowhere climbed up a palm tree and started throwing coconuts at all the guests!" Emily told her friends.

Gia and Elizabeth both popped out of their thoughts and revelry and looked back to Emily who was giving them a glare. "Monkey…coconuts?" Gia asked curiously.

Emily smiled at them bitterly and replied "Welcome back to reality," sarcastically.

Gia groaned and covered her face with her hands in embarrassment. "I am so sorry Emily. I was just thinking and I kind of pushed it too far. Elizabeth too I guess." She smiled at Emily apologetically.

"Listen, I understand that you want to see your guys but it is impossible for you two to pay attention for one minute!" Emily got up. She respected that they did, but when it hurt their work, she had issues. Being a thief needed full concentration and obviously they didn't have it at the moment. "So we will just convene this meeting another time." She informed them eerily calm and emotionless.

"No, Emily, wait!" Gia got up quickly. "Don't go, please. I promise this time we will pay attention." She begged, seeing Emily's impatience, they had only zoned out on Emily at least two times but it was enough for Emily to see what they were doing.

"Fine, but do it again and I am going to make you pay for my lunch." Emily threatened, patience thinning quickly. "Considering I highly doubt either of you heard a word, I am going to start again." She said through clenched teeth.

Elizabeth and Gia nodded in reply. "I found a bunch of historical items naturally in the history museum, however nothing worth the time or money." Emily reported, secretly including Zander.

"The science museum didn't have too much either, but that is what we expected anyway. Elizabeth?" Gia handed it to Elizabeth.

"There were a few items that were of interest but their worth was hard to tell. I'd rather have a second opinion." Elizabeth proposed.

"All right, that can be done. Now I am going to make a guess here if I am right. Nikolas was at the science museum and Lucky was at the art one." Emily observed how their eyes lit up in surprise.

"Yeah, he was. He didn't really tell me why he was there though." Gia added.

"I see, Elizabeth, any particular reason why your guy was at the museum?" Emily asked.

Elizabeth blushed slightly. "He just said that he was gaining some knowledge to impress someone." Who it was a given.

"See, Liz? Now there is a guy to keep." Gia inserted happily.

Emily frowned, not at their romance comments, but the facts. Zander at the history, Nikolas the science and Lucky at the art…this was not a coincidence. They really were searching for the wild angels and they mapped out where they hit as well. Not good. Perhaps they were in for the money, perhaps they weren't but she wanted to take no chances again.

"Hmm…I hate to interrupt but did they ask any questions about the angels?" She asked generally.

"Yeah, saying how he envied them." Gia responded.

"Lucky just said he was impressed with their precision." Elizabeth included.

"Girls, I think we have some stalkers. Gia, you comment and I hurt you, but Zander was at the history museum. He was doing the same and admitted to trying to track down the wild angels. They are digging for information and using us to do it." Emily explained.

"You mean they know that we…." Elizabeth paused for effect.

"No, I don't think so and I think they are too entranced into their attractions to look to us as suspects, but just to be safe and cover our tracks, if they ask again, tell them you know nothing more than the other ordinary citizen." Emily requested at them.

"Why are they looking anyway?" Gia asked, but not able to hide the grin as she heard Zander and Emily saw each other. A grin wasn't a comment.

"I don't know, just yet, but they might be undercover cops or maybe it is for personal reasons. Or to go out on a limb, they just might be the devil's children, our competition." Emily suggested.

Gia shook her head. "They are not cops. My brother is a cop and I've seen him in undercover action and that is not it." Gia insisted.

"All right, one possibility down." Emily understood, "Elizabeth, any input?"

"I don't know, I may be wrong, but I think it is a combination of personal and competition. You remember about all those business mergers in the paper? It's for personal and joint reasons. Maybe they think if we find us they can talk us out of continuing, joining forces, or getting our secrets."

"That is not a bad thought. Okay, when you two are on your dates test their body language in between questions, see if they sweat. Behavior can be a good determiner. Leave comments that a thief would know, but act as if you aren't one but just a curious bystander. Can that be done?" Emily ordered them, friendly she hoped.

"We'll try." Gia nodded.

"Okay, have fun on your dates all other times then." Emily said, standing up and pulled her part of the paycheck out, laying the bills out on the table. Then she turned and left.

Elizabeth glanced to Gia sadly. "They might be using us, huh? Emily didn't say it out loud, but I came to my own conclusions." Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know, but it sure seems like it. We are going to have to figure that out on our own." Gia frowned, the one time a guy is interested and it might be just to dig for information! She didn't know whether to be sad or angry.

"I suddenly don't care to go tonight." Elizabeth commented.

"Me either." Gia asked, sick to her stomach. Maybe it was still early enough to get out of it. She didn't want to judge too quickly, but on the other hand…

That evening, Nikolas and Lucky were getting dressed while Zander was involuntary writing down their observations.

"Okay, so the science museum is a no." Nikolas replied. "What about the history?" He asked Zander.

"Not sure, I wasn't exactly paying attention to be honest." He responded.

"Why? Was Zander distracted by a pretty face?" Lucky teased him.

"Look who's talking." Zander glared at Lucky.

"Alright, I didn't pay too much attention either but I did fish for some information. I thought Elizabeth might know something of the angels, her being an art critic. They stole a painting before right?" Lucky supposed.

"This doesn't sound right." Zander confessed, guilty but then again Emily was just as closed off, but the other two girls…

"What doesn't sound right?" Nikolas asked.

"Digging for information by the girls you are going on dates tonight. You are almost using them, not romancing them." Zander repeated with an explanation.

"Come on Zander, its not like they are the wild angels. They are way too nice, besides their brands of clothes aren't really considered richy-rich like they would be." Lucky insisted.

"You know, I think you two have wool covered your eyes. Do we look like published thieves?" Zander asked them.

"Well no," Nikolas admitted.

"My point exactly, you told us to have our eyes open, to expect the unexpected. But just because, I quote Lucky's words 'distracted by a pretty face', you are doing the exact opposite." Zander pointed out.

"Zander, stop being so serious, there is more to it than that." Nikolas frowned at his friend.

"Fine, you think that, but don't come complaining to me when the woman scorned comes out." Zander replied and grabbed his coat. "I'm out of here." He told them and grabbed his keys.

Nikolas frowned, he did have a point. "Where are you going?" He asked curiously.

"Somewhere," Zander responded and slammed the door behind him.

A/N: another horrible chapter I am sure.


	12. Chapter 11

Honor among thieves

Chapter 11

Zander didn't believe what he was doing, probably something that could get him killed, but he didn't care. He knocked firmly on the door and waited for an answer. The wind blew strongly around him.

The door opened to see a surprised Emily but she showed no more emotion than that. "Zander, what brings you by?" Emily asked curiously.

"Can I come in?" He asked instead and Emily backed away from the door so he could enter.

"Sure why not." Emily asked, not like she was doing anything productive. Why not let in a guest who seemed to be stalking her?

"Your roommates out I suppose." He commented, looking around the relatively clean and quiet apartment.

"Yes, with your roommates but I suppose you already knew that." Emily said, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Yeah, I know, just didn't care to see their faces again anytime soon." Zander revealed, not caring if he was sounding bitter.

"Ah, on going problems I see." Emily observed dryly.

"Yeah, being love sick dogs that can't see the truth." Zander concluded.

"Makes you sick, doesn't it?" Emily cocked her head letting some cockiness show. What can she say? She loved being right.

"That's an understatement." Zander stated. "Listen, you have to give me the truth, are you the wild angels?" He got to the point.

"Excuse me?" Emily answered with a question. That was one thing she was not expecting.

"Are you the wild angels?" Zander repeated, patience slipping.

"Okay, two questions. One, why do you assume as much? Two, why do you care?" Emily asked pointedly.

"It's only really a hunch at the moment, but my roommates aren't much help. Because they are attracted to your roommates, they are pulling wool over their eyes. It just seems a little suspicious, besides, you would do what exactly I and the other devils children would do." Zander explained.

"You three are the forgotten devil's children?" Emily asked for clarity. She had kept an eye on them, and she is not impressed. It was almost pathetic.

"Pretty much," Zander replied, not sure why telling her this big secret and blowing his cover did not bother him.

"I guess we have something else in common after all. We are both law breaking thieves." Emily commented and turned and sat on the couch.

"So you are the wild angels." Zander stated, dumbstruck. Well, this was an odd situation to say the least. Here he had this huge opportunity and he was just letting it pass him by.

"That's what I said, and the only reason I am telling you this is because you can not tell others about me without facing some jail time." Emily explained.

"Strange situation, we can not talk without giving the other one away." He commented neutrally.

"Hey, you wanted the truth. Now its time for the consequences to such a request," Emily informed him, being realistically logical.

"Consequences were never my strong suit." Zander argued.

"Nevertheless, it happens and has happened." Emily insisted.

"No kidding, so now what do I do?" Zander thought out loud. "I could tell my roommates, but I doubt they will believe me, the love stricken fools they are."

"That is a likely circumstance." Emily commented.

Zander looked back to Emily. "Why aren't you worried? You have the same situation on your hands." He reminded her.

"No, not really. They are widely aware of what you and your roommates might be." Emily stood up. "Did you really think I wouldn't catch on? You are tracking us, one of you at each of the museums we haven't stole at today, observing people and exhibits, just happening to run into us. That speaks for itself." Emily told him, letting some anger show. She was not going to be used like that again.

"It was not my plan." Zander answered, switching blame.

"I never said it was." Emily replied. "All I'm saying is that you and your roommates are being sloppy. Believe it or not, besides whether or not you know I am a thief as well, I do not want you to go to jail. However, you keep being this disorganized and that will be guaranteed. A thief needs to keep a straight head and an alert eye if they are to succeed in not getting caught."

"You sound as if you care." Zander observed.

"Differences, hatred or not between us, I am not inhumane. You have seen the cells in your earlier experiences; would you care to spend much more time in there?" Emily asked, some experience talking strangely, but still vague.

Zander looked down at his feet, she had a point. "I'll have to tell Nikolas of your suggestion." He muttered.

"That would be wise." Emily murmured. "Now if we are done, perhaps you should leave."

Zander looked toward the closed door. He should, but why did he feel like he shouldn't? "Probably, there is nothing more to talk about here. We just keep our mouths shut about who we are and we are good." He said.

"Yeah, you're right." Emily agreed.

Zander turned to leave and opened the door as Emily's cell phone rang. He turned around to find Emily entering the kitchen and digging through her purse. She pulled out her cell and frowned at her caller ID, temporarily forgetting about him, even if he was leaving.

"Hello? Okay, calm down, Susie. I can't understand you- "there was a pause and he wondered who Susie was and for that matter, what was the big emergency? Of what relation was this person?

"I want you to call 911, all right? An ambulance will come I am sure. Just tell them your address. Call the neighbors then and have them come over and stay there until I come. Okay, I'm going to hang up now and I'll be there when I can." Emily hung up.

Knowing fully well it really was not any of his business, Zander stayed where he was and asked the standard question. "Is everything okay?" He asked, feeling he had to.

Emily looked to surprise at Zander's presence, she could have sworn he left, or was doing so anyway. Nevertheless, she had to go. "No, this is why you need to go so I can take care of it." She told him, stuffing her phone in her purse.

"I can help you know. I may not know what is happening, but if it is that bad, perhaps you shouldn't go through it alone." Zander offered, for once since he met her, she was clearly desperate and worried, which made him think there was more than he could ever really know about her.

"You don't even know what is going on." Emily told him calmly. Susie, and Adam for that matter, would just have to wait a minute longer unfortunately.

"I know." Zander answered and heard Emily sigh.

"I'm not sure how long this is going to take to straighten out." Emily threw one last hurtle at him. He didn't seem to care that he was probably as confused as she was, but perhaps…

"I have all the time in the world." Zander told her clearly.

Emily sighed again. "Fine, you can come." Emily gave in, call her desperate. She quickly tore off a piece of paper and grabbed a pen, writing something on it. She passed it to Zander. "Go back to your place and pack some clothes for a few days. Then call me and I'll tell you where to go. But expect no explanations." She told him firmly.

"I won't." He told her and left the apartment, proceeding to follow her instructions. Wondering along the way why he was doing this, he really wasn't this nice and caring for that matter. What was it about this one that made him want to help? Was it the air of mystery, the attraction between them or just the look of total defeat and vulnerability that made him wants to protect the ever common damsel in distress?

All he knew, it wasn't to make points with her. Somehow their relationship didn't matter anymore, not the romantic one anyway. The one that was calling on a need for a strong friend to support and lend a strong shoulder, maybe she just needed someone to care for the person she was. Not her looks, her money or occupation, just the woman inside.


	13. Chapter 12

Honor among thieves

Chapter 12

"Do you like my sister?" A voice asked from beside him. He looked to see Emily's sister Rosemary sitting right next to him.

Zander remembered her little sister Susie asking the same thing, not that he thought of it. It had happened when they arrived at the rather poorly kept two story house. Emily had left to get the youngest of the siblings; a little two year old Adam and Emily had invited him in as temporary babysitter.

As soon as Emily was gone, it happened.

_Susie glanced up at Zander. "Are you and my sister dating?" She asked bluntly, taking Zander for surprise._

"_Uh…no. I am just a friend." Zander told her awkwardly._

"_Isn't that why it's called a boyfriend?" She asked him._

Susie was a smart little girl, very mature for her only six years, composed well, and certainly not prone to tantrums. He figured that was Emily's doing. In fact all of them seemed to listen to her well, almost looking up to her, which is not surprising.

Even though they truly weren't sisters and brothers by blood, their bond that had been made between them and Emily was strong. He almost wondered if his siblings and he could have made a relationship like that had they were given the right circumstances to do so.

You would think after hearing it asked once already, he'd have an answer, but that was not the case here. Having no answer, he reversed the question. "Do you like your sister?" Zander had noted Rosemary's behavior around Emily the last few days. Yes she took orders from her well, but didn't hang on to support like Susie. He would think she'd stride for a little attention at least.

"Yeah, Emily's cool, very bossy though." Rosemary replied.

"Someone has to take control don't they?" Zander figured.

"Yeah and I respect her for that now. And don't tell Emily this, but she's my role model. I didn't at first like her, thought she was too bossy and selfish, but when Susie was born I understood. She wasn't selfish and bossy because she wanted to be. She did it because she cared and felt she had to take care of us, or try at least. An older sibling's duty, right?" Rosemary explained.

"I suppose, I as never put in such a position, but at least you had a little time to learn how to be an older sister." Zander commented.

"Yeah, but it's still a hard role to play." Rosemary argued. "After Emily's example it was difficult for Erin to step up, but now she is gone and Eric didn't really have an opportunity. He's gone now, and I don't like being the bossy elder."

"I think you have done an excellent job. Being the oldest means you have to be strong and sure, be unselfish. You have done a good job of that, I think. I remember at the hospital that night." Zander encouraged her, again feeling out of character.

"Mom died that morning." Rosemary remembered sadly.

"She did, but you didn't cry, you let Susie. You were her strength. When Emily told you that, you took it well, despite the bad relationship you and your mother shared." Zander explained.

"I hated her for so long, so many times I wished her dead, so when it actually happened…" Rosemary paused, some guilt coming.

"You were in shock that it was actually happening. But you didn't let that bring you down, you hugged your little sister and dried her tears and when Emily suggested you say your goodbyes, you didn't run or decline the offer. You just took Susie by the hand and entered that room, came out with her as well." Zander offered. "You knew you had to wait to mourn, you knew you first had to explain to Susie what was happening."

"She is too young to understand what was happening. She didn't even really know what death was, much less heart disease or heart attack." Rosemary added. Silence fell under the stars until she called, "Zander?"

"What?" Zander looked to her again. Not exactly annoyed, but more speechless, what could you say at a moment like this?

"I know why Erin or Eric didn't want to see mom, but why Emily? I would have thought she had so much to say, they never really got along but Emily found it a waste to let it out in the open. Mom was the queen of denial and truth." Rosemary asked.

Zander remembered that conversation, he was both disturbed, understandably of course, and shocked at the same time. She had been very bitter, almost cynical, a hundred percent cold, but still did not want to do anything radical.

"_You don't want to say anything?" He asked._

"_I have plenty to say to her and its nothing good, but even she deserves to die in peace. If I went in there and said all that I feel it wouldn't be exactly peaceful." Emily explained._

And after a few more words, Rosemary had demanded to go home, for Susie's well being more he was sure.

"Well, your right about Emily having plenty to say, but even your sister is human. Despite your mother's rather despicable actions, she thought even she deserved to end her life in peace." Zander answered.

"Like how RIP means rest in peace?" She had seen it on gravestones in the cemetery.

"Yeah, that's a popular thing to put on a gravestone." Zander replied as foot steps echoed behind them.

"Rosemary, it's been a long day. I'm sure you are tired and need a good nights rest." Emily suggested sincerely.

Rosemary stood up. "I am." She turned and went up the stairs. Before closing the back door, she called "Night Emily, Zander."

Emily called something similar back and they were left alone with the faint sound of crickets. While the silence was not tense, Zander felt it needed to be filled again.

"She's a good kid." Zander commented neutrally.

Emily faintly smiled before taking a seat next to him. "She is she has grown a lot, especially in the last few days. She was a real brat when I first met her, but I managed to shake that out of her. I kind of regret it too, I feel like I shook her childhood out of her too, putting all that responsibility on her." Emily admitted.

"It was unfortunate but necessary however?" Zander asked.

"Yeah, that defines it. I'd like to think she will thank me for it someday." Emily responded.

"There's a slight chance of that, but I wouldn't expect it to happen anytime soon. Perhaps give it a few years." Zander suggested.

"That's good advice." Emily replied, rather calm for one of the first times since…well everything happened. He'd like to think he played some part in it, but then again maybe it was the night sky, it did have a calming effect to some. Maybe Rosemary was one of those people as well.

Silence fell and the crickets chirped peacefully. Emily wanted to say thank you for everything Zander had done, but no matter of words could he fully know how much she had needed him around. Saying he had been a big help would be an understatement, she handled all the heavy stuff sure, but sometimes those little things that he had done seemed more important.

"Zander?" She called; she might as well try to give him her gratitude if anything. He deserved that much, even if it sounded minimal.

"Yeah?" He looked to her, surprised she started the conversation, she had been reluctant to before, probably do know what to say.

"I want to thank you for your help." Emily started. "Even if it doesn't seem like much to you, all you have done has made this time a little easier to handle."

"Glad to help," Zander replied, feeling this is one chance to get at least one question answered. "But why were you so reluctant to ask for help? I understand that I wasn't in a real position to ask, but sometimes an acquaintance's help can come in useful."

Emily sighed. "Because it's how I have been my whole life. To ask for help you have to have contacts, and I have been alone for as long as I can remember, I just think I can handle everything by myself. When you don't have someone to count on its kind of hard to ask for help…when you're alone, you have only yourself to depend on. And after a matter of years, it becomes brainwashed in your mind and it's not easy to break that line of thinking." Emily explained as simply as she could.

"What of your friends? You seem pretty close." Zander asked, a bit sad for her. To be alone for most of her life, at least he had his siblings that he knew he could count on. He just didn't because he felt he needed a separate identity.

"We are I mean we spend time together and talk, but most of it is about them. It takes some time for me to trust or open up to anyone and sometimes, I can never do so. I just think that they don't need to know, but when your good friends, you do, but maybe one day I'll get over that, just not now. Perhaps when we have been friends for longer than a year." Emily responded.

Zander's eyes flickered to Emily. "This is a rather newly formed friendship?" Zander supposed.

"Yeah, a few months to half a year I suppose. Why? What are you getting at?" Emily looked at him suspiciously.

"It's just…the angels, I mean your job. The angels have been stealing for at least a year, maybe less but more than half a year." Zander said, confused.

"Your calculations are correct but what are you getting at?" Emily asked.

"You were alone, well I mean, those entire first half or so of the hits were all you then." Zander corrected himself.

"It's not that hard to get away with it, as long as you leave no evidence." Emily told Zander.

"Well, yeah, I know that but it all makes sense now. It's not our pride that is hurt; we are just lacking experience, well like you. But one thing that does not explain why you are known as angels, not angel if you started it, and it's likely you did given the recently learned facts." Zander murmured.

"Oh, you mean the plural? The journalists get that from the security guards on one of Gia and Elizabeth's first attempts. We were escaping at the time of course, but Elizabeth let her shadow show, so next thing we are seeing plural." Emily explained.

"That makes sense, It still seems like a lot for one person to do, us three can barely manage to do one, how did you end up doing so much better, even taking on partners late in the going?" Zander figured.

"You really think I'm going to tell my secrets to my competition?" Emily looked to Zander, cracking a small smile as she found it amusing.

"It was worth a try." Zander commented.

"Yeah, it was, but I think its time I go to bed. Are you comfortable on the couch?" She asked him.

"It's fine." He insisted, even though it as bumpy and not exactly comfortable, but then again he imagined the beds weren't any better.

"Alright, if you say so," Emily answered and stood up, but stayed one second more before turning back for a second. "Oh…Zander, you can leave anytime you want. I'm not going to intentionally keep you from your friends, or your job. I realize you have a life as well."

"All right, night." Zander told her.

"Good night." Emily said as she left, leaving Zander alone. He wouldn't be leaving though, at least until Emily figured out what to do. Like he didn't know why at the apartment he didn't want to go, he didn't know why now. But all he knew is that he needed to be here, for himself or her he didn't know.


	14. Chapter 13

Honor among thieves

Chapter 13

Gia trudged out of bed reluctantly and walked to the kitchen to get some breakfast….make that lunch after she glanced at the clock. Elizabeth was there making a sandwich with all the various ingredients needed for it around her.

Gia stole them herself and started making a sandwich for herself. After she was done she sat at the table and too ate. The two girls didn't say a thing, having long have said all they needed to say. After those two rather disastrous dates, they complained and gossiped like old hens, stirring in their anger they felt. They barely even recognized they hated each other.

But one thing they did recognize was the sudden disappearance of Emily. She had been gone when they got back from their dates and hadn't been seen since. She wasn't in her room, there was no note, and her black SUV was gone from the parking lot. It was like she disappeared without a trace.

"I know Emily is very private and personal and all, and perhaps a bit frank sometimes, but this isn't like her at all. To disappear days at a time, no note, no anything? It just does not seem like something she would do." Elizabeth commented.

Gia frowned. "I know, it is strange, but what can we do but wait? Emily can take care of herself so I doubt she's been kidnapped or anything. If she went anywhere it was of her own accord." Gia told Elizabeth.

"I know that, I never said that either, but maybe we should be getting worried, it has been two days, almost three." Elizabeth insisted.

"We don't even have a clue where to start Elizabeth even if we were going to." Gia discouraged her. She was worried as well, but really, they didn't have even an idea what could be wrong or where she could be.

"Well, we could check her bedroom." Elizabeth suggested causing Gia to send glares her way. "Well we could! Come on Gia, if this was a regular occurrence or something, I'd not dare, but this is just plain strange and absolutely necessary. Three days without a word?"

Gia set down her sandwich and stood up. Alright, Elizabeth's challenge worked. "Let's go fishing for information." Gia announced and they marched to Emily's room and opened the door.

It was silent, cold and dark when they entered, proving every evidence that no one had been in the room for a few days at least. Gia studied the proximity and room plan.

"Alright, I'll take the desk, you take the closet." Gia told Elizabeth and started first by looking over the top first. Except for a few bills and Emily's laptop, this was restricted by a password naturally. She doubted it would have anything of Emily's whereabouts anyway.

She opened the widest drawer in the desk, which proved to be useless. Only the necessary office supplies there, the stapler, pens, note pad, the paper clips, et cetera. Her next victim…cough, cough choice was the smaller drawer next to it.

This drawer wasn't overly helpful, but it wasn't really useless either. It had mostly Emily's bank statements, looking quickly, expecting to see at least six or seven digits, Gia found a surprise. It was in actuality a lot smaller than she realized. Where was Emily's money going if not sitting in this checking account?

For now though she put it aside, in search for other useful information. She was at the last drawer and felt almost defeated when she found…pictures? Why weren't they out?

Sitting down on Emily's chair she pulled the dozen photos out and studied them. Some were of group and others individuals. The first one she found was of a dirty blonde, green eyed teenage boy in a black tuxedo with his arms around a woman with brown hair, dressed in a red dress. She had red eye so her eye color was unidentifiable.

Next came of yet another, Gia's assumption, and prom photo. Again the teenage boy was dirty blonde, green eyed, but the woman had blonde hair, blue eyes. The boy again in a tuxedo, white this time, the woman in blue.

Proceeding she found one with two girls. One was perhaps a preteen if she had a guess, the other in the late years of elementary school. The younger was a smiling blonde, blue eyes, the oldest dark brown, almost black, brown eyes. She had more of a grin on her face, and was holding hands with the younger.

The last one came as a complete surprise at this point; it was of an infant dressed in a blue jumpsuit. He had blonde hair for now at least; she wasn't sure about the eyes and was holding a little stuffed mouse in his hands. Very adorable, Gia admitted.

A large sound reverted from the other side of the room. Gia's eyes flew there and remembered Elizabeth. She came walking to Gia.

"I can't find anything but shoes and clothes." Elizabeth reported. "Did you find anything?"

"Yeah, I'm not sure how it connects or anything, but I guess it is something." Gia told her and showed her the photos.

Elizabeth frowned, "All I know is that whoever these people are they have no resemblance to Emily." Elizabeth commented.

"Yeah, you're right, perhaps it's her siblings. It does make some kind of sense, with her accounts I mean. I was sure I would find a substantial amount, but maybe she disperses it through these people." Gia suggested.

"It's possible, but don't you think whoever do parents these are should have to do that?" Elizabeth proposed.

"Not everyone is as lucky as us to have living parents Elizabeth." Gia argued but continued. "Nevertheless it would explain why Emily is so meager in using her money among other things. That still leaves quite a responsibility on one person though."

"So now that we found a lead, it is possible she could be with them, maybe it's a family crisis and she didn't have time to write a note." Elizabeth considered.

"It's possible…hey, is that the door?" Gia asked randomly and stood up, leaving the room, not waiting for a response.

She went to the door and opened it, a part of her hoping it was Emily, the other despite the circumstances, needing her to wait until they cleaned the messes they made. She was both disappointed and fortunate.

"Hey, Elizabeth! It's our stalkers, what do you want to do with them?" Gia asked as Elizabeth came into the living room, right in front of the two men.

"Shut your spoiled trap and we'll leave once you tell us where Zander is." Lucky said, pushing himself into the apartment.

"We don't know where Zander is." Elizabeth replied.

"Yeah, we don't, do you know where Emily is?" Gia reversed the question.

"I've never formally met the girl so how would I know?" Nikolas asked.

"Okay, so let me get this straight, Emily and Zander are both missing?" Lucky asked, scratching his head.

"Yeah, okay, this is getting stranger by the second." Gia commented and sat down on the loveseat after closing the door, both guys were already in anyway. Her eyes then narrowed, "Zander isn't a kidnapper, is he?" She asked suspiciously.

"What? NO!" Nikolas replied, shocked she even considered such a thing.

Gia just shrugged. "Hey, just asking, don't kill the messenger." She muttered.

"Yo, love birds, would you stop arguing for a second so we can figure this out?" Lucky interrupted their little "chat". They took seats across the room from each other and didn't say another word. "Thank you, so let's get basic facts here, then maybe we can figure out what happened."

"What happened? What happened? My guess is Zander is what happened. He's the one stalking Emily." Gia sneered.

"Hey, for the record, we are not stalking, we are just…." Nikolas interrupted her rant.

"Using us," Elizabeth answered and sat next to Gia. "So you can get your ego back."

"I don't have an ego; the only one with an ego here is Nikolas." Lucky argued, caught up in the fighting.

"Lucky, one fight at the same time, alright? We can do this sibling rivalry thing once Zander gets back." Nikolas requested.

"That's what you always say." Lucky muttered.

"Interesting, they are as immature as we thought." Gia commented.

The guys' eyes flew to them. "We are not immature, at least not anymore than you." Lucky corrected her.

Gia's eyes flashed with rage. "Excuse me?" She asked as she stood up, ready for a fight.

No one noticed the door creak open, either in or watching the argument. Emily and Zander frowned at the scene before them.

"I thought we just left immature children." Zander commented.

"We did." Emily agreed, hanging in the door, "but maybe we should let them work it out on their own. I feel like I need a break from babysitting babies." Emily proposed.

"Or we can drag each child away from each other and ground them by putting them in the corner to analyze their mishaps." Zander suggested, but continued "but your idea sounds more appealing."

"Thank you." Emily agreed. It was then Gia, with her big mouth, looked to the door as she felt a slight breeze.

"Emily!" She announced, rather surprised. All eyes flew to the door. "Zander." Lucky commented just as surprised. "So you were together, wherever you were that is."

"Right, very astute for a stalker." Emily commented as well.

"Anyway…I'm going back to my apartment. Update me on whatever happens with that…thing, okay?" Zander asked cryptically though only Emily understood.

"Will do," Emily replied he did seem genuinely interested. He nodded and left the room.

"Hey, Zander wait…" Lucky insisted, glancing over to the girls that were, like Zander said, scorned. "You are seriously going to leave us alone with these…" Lucky grimaced nervously.

"Scorned women?" Zander grinned. "You bet, have fun girls!" He finally left, leaving the five of them.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I've had some challenging days and little sleep, so if you would excuse me…" Emily responded and opened the door to her room, but didn't step in. "Oh, leave a piece of Gia for me, would you? I now see a problem uprising between us." Emily finally shut her door.

"I told you we shouldn't have looked in Emily's room." Elizabeth commented.

"Would you shut it for now Elizabeth? One conflict at a time," Gia said between clenched teeth.

"I have nothing to say." Elizabeth replied and turned toward her room.

"That's right Elizabeth, go run, run away from your problems! Have everyone else clean up your mess, fall to their knees and do as you will, expect everything and everyone to follow your schedule and choices. It's all about little spoiled Princess Elizabeth! Everyone bow to the coward!" Gia yelled at Elizabeth, who turned around slowly.

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth asked, hands on her hips.

"You heard me." Gia smiled smugly.

On the side, the guys noted this behavior. "You know, maybe this would be a good chance to leave, you know, selective retreat?" Lucky grinned hopefully.

"That's not a bad idea, but…a little late now. They've spotted us." Nikolas told Lucky, grimacing at their show of anger. This was not going to be good.

Author's note: Well…very interesting chapter I imagine. Perhaps the next chapter will be as good.


	15. Chapter 14

Honor among thieves

Chapter 14

"Zander!" A beat and battered Lucky screamed as they entered the apartment. Nikolas, just as bad but had taken more of the verbal abuse, followed behind him.

"Back already?" Zander asked as he opened his bedroom door and entered into the small living room.

"Yes, but that is not the issue here!" Nikolas exclaimed.

"Oh, what is then?" Zander asked curiously, but knowing the answer anyway, it was just fun to make them admit their wrong doings so he could just say 'told you so'.

"You were leaving us with…with them!" Lucky yelled frustrated.

"Not only that but also disappearing for days on end without telling us! How could you leave with our competition anyway?" Nikolas continued their brotherly rant.

"Hmm…I seem to remember a conversation we had, and someone said that they might be the wild angels, now who were that? Oh, right, it was me." Zander replied.

"Zander, this is not the time to be self-righteous and rub our faults in our faces. Where were you?" Nikolas repeated he felt for the eighth time.

"With Emily, our competition as you said." Zander answered vaguely.

"In what city," Lucky demanded.

"A small town-like place in the suburbs," Zander continued not giving them the full explanation. It wasn't their business anyway; perhaps Gia and Elizabeth, but not his roommates.

"Doing what?" Nikolas insisted again.

"Helping Emily, what else? She had to go do something and I just came along to see if I could help any." Zander explained.

"And did you?" Lucky encouraged Zander for more.

"As much as I could give the circumstances," Zander responded.

"And those were?" Nikolas asked.

"None of your business, like you said, you don't know Emily, didn't meet with her until today." Zander explained.

"I wouldn't call that, meeting her Zander. You and her walked into the four of us arguing, well three, Elizabeth was too scared to say anything, but that isn't the case! The case is you walk in and leave, and she left the room as well." Nikolas accused of him.

"Yeah, and what was I supposed to do in between all your childish screaming? Just yell it out for the world to hear?" Zander concluded.

"I'm sure you could have thought of something." Lucky commented.

"I'm sure I could give I had slept the last few nights." Zander stated.

"Busy with the girlfriend, right?" Lucky glared.

"She's not my girlfriend and no we weren't busy doing whatever your sick mind thinks we were. The last thing Emily needs is a boyfriend." Zander explained.

"So, what you're friends now?" Nikolas asked. Last thing he heard, Emily and he were nearly strangers.

"No, we aren't. We're acquaintances if anything." However, Zander couldn't help thinking that one day maybe they would be. He was certainly moving up the ladder.

"Right, like we believe that." Lucky said judgmentally.

"I don't care if you do Lucky, here's a thought: be concerned with your own relationship. Nikolas, that goes for you as well." Zander said and turned to go to his room. He really did not need this at the moment.

"Zander, it's not illegal to care you know." Lucky commented.

"No, it isn't, but once you start treating me like a child, it is. I can take care of myself; I'm just as responsible as you two. I am also a legal adult, if I want to go away for a few more days I will." Zander told them and closed his bedroom door.

"Zander, we are not treating you like a child." Nikolas argued, but through the door Zander either didn't hear or he just stopped listening. He looked to Lucky, "Are we?"

Lucky just shrugged and left Nikolas alone to go to his room also, leaving Nikolas to do the same. He didn't know what was happening anymore, or if it was just Zander for that matter. Maybe this was just a sign, a sign that said it was time to move on and retire and return home. Obviously tensions were high, no matter how you look at it. He wondered if the girls were this way as well.

They were. "Something's off." Elizabeth commented, glancing over to Emily's room.

"I know, but what can we do about it if she's asleep?" Gia asked Elizabeth, sitting on the couch with her. "All I know is I want some answers quick, but we're not getting them now. Emily did look exhausted, it'd be best to have this conversation when she's up to it." Gia explained.

"Yeah, but I've been thinking…" Elizabeth started but stopped, not sure if it was wise to say anything.

"What?" Gia demanded. "Come on Elizabeth, you don't just start a mysterious reference like that and stop."

"I want to go home. This thief stuff was fun for a while, but now it just seems petty. Emily's right, we have our whole lives ahead of us and maybe we should start it, like, soon. I have my college money, it would be nice to see my grandmother again, and it is just time to move on." Elizabeth finished, expecting a strong disagreement, but was surprised not to get it.

"I know, as much as I hated my brother before, I just really want him around now. Maybe its best to just take what we have and go, get on with our life like you said." Gia agreed.

"Excellent idea," A voice interrupted them, they looked to see Emily. "I was hoping you would feel the same way."

"You mean you agree? The angels are your life." Gia was expecting an argument from Emily here, like Elizabeth her.

"Yeah, but why would I hold on to something our hearts aren't into anymore? It's time to grow up and realize everything ends sometime. It'd be selfish and all I'd feel around you is obligation to stay and that just isn't right." Emily replied, not leaving her doorway.

"Anyway, I guess I deserve to give you guys an explanation to my disappearance, even though I don't appreciate the snooping, but I can understand where you were coming from." Emily started and went to sit on a chair.

"Really?" Gia asked, Emily didn't admit fault often.

"Yeah, it's just a really complicated situation that has so many factors so it's just hard to talk of it without sounding like I have no idea what I'm saying." Emily introduced the problem, showing the problem.

"The pictures you found are of my siblings, mental siblings anyhow. We share no blood, but their mother took me and housed me when I was a teenager and we just formed a bond that is indescribable. It's where all the money I make goes to as well.

"They just need to be taken cared of and I am the oldest of them all. Their mother, well, she makes no income so it all falls to me and previously I learned she has heart disease. The night you were out on dates, I got a call, Susie the youngest girl, said she collapsed. She actually had a heart attack and died the next morning. There are still three dependents and I'm going to have to adopt them and find a real job and not to seem pushy, I really need your rooms to put them in." Emily finished.

"Is that the nice way of saying, 'I want you to move out?'?" Gia asked, almost amused but not hurt. Emily's reasoning wasn't off.

"Yeah, it's not an immediate thing, I mean it's maybe a week before they can come after all the paper work and interviews, but that should be plenty of time to get your plans straight." Emily explained.

"Yeah, but what about our employer, well your employer in all terms," Elizabeth asked.

"Don't worry about that, I can take care of it. I know how to handle him." Emily passed the issue off, but they knew there was more to that story, but how much Emily had already revealed was huge.

"We'll keep in contact, right?" Gia asked the question all on their minds.

"We have everyone's phone numbers, cars and addresses." Emily responded, reminding her. "Besides you and Elizabeth live in the same town, you are bound to run into one another."

"So the wild angels are retired and we are separating to different parts of the state." Elizabeth summed it all up.

"That's the gist" Emily nodded, verifying what she said.

"It just doesn't seem real, not now anyway." Gia solemnly commented.

"It hasn't been absorbed yet." Elizabeth said equally commentary.

"No, I guess not." Gia agreed. "We're going to need boxes and stuff though to put all our stuff in. It has kind of grown throughout the months, since we had the income." Gia concluded.

"Can't we worry about that tomorrow?" Elizabeth asked innocently. "I mean, we are moving out yes, but there is still so much we don't know. Why don't we just take this evening and get everything in the open?" She proposed.

"That's not a bad idea, are you up to it Em?" Gia looked to her, she was pretty tired.

"I'm sure I can make it a few more hours, but don't be surprised if I fall asleep." Emily joked with them.

Throughout that night the girls learned more about each other than they had in the past months. For example, Gia and Elizabeth's hatred toward each other was placed over the issue of a boy, who happened to not be worth it in the end, having transferred.

They learned that Emily had more secrets that had yet to be revealed as she revealed she went to Oxford with a full ride scholarship and graduated in two and a half years with standard test, CLEP, and AP credits. Her goal was to become a teacher of foreign languages, but had to give up on that dream. How many languages Emily actually knew fluently they didn't get into.

But most of all, they learned the power of separation, that it only brings you closer.


	16. Chapter 15

Honor among thieves

Chapter 15

Zander found the sidewalk full of boxes, suitcases and bags when he arrived a few days later. Somebody was obviously moving out, but had been there at the adoption discussion, so he knew who it was.

Going around Emily's roommate's possessions, he came to the open door. The living room was just as packed, but he could see a clear and apparent path to the kitchen and Emily who was at the table. She had her reading glasses on and the table was covered with papers.

He watched as Emily so called inwardly winced and frowned. "Problem," He assumed as he took a seat near her.

Emily looked up at him somewhat surprised to see him. She had sensed he was here, but thought he would be looking for Gia and Elizabeth, with a message from his roommates, buddies, and co-workers.

"Oh, Zander, I was just going to call you this afternoon." Emily told him as she took off her glasses and set them down, rubbing them from the change.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, though he knew he asked for an update but had got that when he called two days ago. The adoption was going through, the paperwork being worked on, the social worker that interviewed her a bit obnoxious however.

"No, no, of course not, everything is fine. Rosemary just gave me this invitation to give you." Emily looked down and frowned at the pile. "Just let me find it."

He watched as she searched through one stack to another, but eventually finding it in the stack she was recently studying. It was on pink paper and had balloons and gifts on it. Taking it, he read it.

"Ah, a birthday party." Zander commented, continuing, "And apparently an important one if she's turning 13."

Emily shook her head, pulling a lock of hair out of her face. "She thought ten was just as important." Emily replied.

"It could be I mean it's one more year you survived this cruel world." Zander shrugged, not having anymore thought to his sentence.

"You could look at it that way I suppose." Emily concluded, somewhat agreeing with him. "Rosemary said she doesn't necessarily need a RSVP though. She has some crazy thought that you'd come along as my date."

"We aren't dating," Zander disagreed, though wishing they were but knew it unlikely to happen anyway. Until thing settled down that is, or as much as possible, "we told her that, what's that number? I'm thinking thirty or forty times when I was over?"

"She's a thirteen old; she is now a teenager where hormones start controlling her common sense and hearing. Teenage girls always like thinking their prince charming will come and because I have since given up on that search, she's taking it over." Emily explained.

Zander almost had a good laugh at that. "Right, me as prince charming, like that would happen. Anyway, if you talk to her tell her I'll be there. I can't promise a gift or anything though; I can barely pay rent as it is."

"Yeah, well, it's not like you have any competition anymore, physical ones anyway. You can steal whatever you want without fear of the angels trying the same thing." Emily responded.

"Not really, Lucky and Nikolas are going back to Port Charles. Something about going back to try and play big brothers to their little sister I guess." Zander told her.

"Why are long distance big brothers any different than close distance ones?" Emily asked.

"Well, I don't think it is that, but my bet is Lucky's dad left on his little adventures and left their mother and sister to the 'big bad world' and their egos said to go play hero." Zander explained.

"Ah, the egos strike again." Emily nodded and offered him something to drink. He declined, however. Sitting down, Emily asked, "What are you going to do then? Return to your family?"

"Uh…we aren't really close knit like Lucky's and Nikolas's. How did you know I had family living though?" He asked back, curious.

"How you answer and behave. If you had no family you wouldn't mind saying a few odd things here and there about them. But you are careful to say nothing of them now. Besides, how you talk of big brothers makes you sound like you have or had one at sometime. You understand their role better than most do." Emily informed him.

"Good observation but no that is one option I am not even considering." Zander replied.

Emily looked at him for a second before turning away. "If that's what you want to do, but someday the issues will come up and you will have to deal with them. Sooner or later anyway, this is however your choice and life." Emily said strictly neutral.

Strangely annoyed at her advice, but knew she meant well, Zander let it slip. He changed the subject though. "Are you throwing the party then?" He asked.

"Oh, no, I don't really do birthdays. Rosemary's friend's mother usually does it and it seems she's a natural at it, so I just leave it be. Its something Rosemary believes in." Emily shrugged hoping he'd skip the questions.

"You don't believe in birthdays?" He asked, curiously.

Putting down the pencil she picked up earlier, she answered. "No, it wasn't a huge thing with my family or childhood for that matter. Celebrating in general wasn't, so days like that as well as Christmas and Thanksgiving don't really mean anything to me."

"We did them. Went to Thanksgiving to my dad's grandparents, just to hear him complain about our generation while my grandmother burnt the turkey, Christmas was just close family though. Birthdays just happened but after a while it started to get old, like it didn't matter anymore. Like that one year didn't mean anything." Zander surprisingly told her. He barely told anyone stuff like that, but he felt like he could tell her everything, well almost everything. There were some issues that were not talked about.

"When you get older, it doesn't, time just flashes and you stop caring to remember everything. You grow up." Emily commented.

"Yeah, that's a drag." Zander said.

"It is, but I really have to get this work done. Gia and Elizabeth might need a little muscle though." Emily advised Zander.

"You know, I'd love to but you know those apartments and jobs need to be searched. You just can't quit." Zander said quickly, hoping to get out of it as her roommates walked into the room.

"Ah, Zander! Care to help?" Gia asked him, and for some cosmic reason of the world, he couldn't decline to their faces. Secretly grudgingly he took a few things out to Gia's car, a small red one.

"You can put it right there." Gia ordered him and for a second Zander thought that maybe she and Nikolas deserved each other. They were both arrogant and bossy.

"Is there anything more?" Zander, still, had a hard time believing that one though. Her car was stacked to its potential. He didn't even know if she could back out safely.

"No, the rest is Elizabeth's to pack, she's just reluctant to come back to reality and realize that she has problems and change happens." Gia said as sweetly as she could.

Not knowing the girl very well, he just said "Yes, well, some people are stronger than others when it comes to that."

"Yeah, well, whatever, her problem. If she wants to sit there and let her fantasy rule her life and ignore her problems, fine by me. I'm not living with her anymore, so I don't have to deal with the drama queen act she puts up when it comes back to bite her and act like I care." Gia told him, almost happy.

"I thought you were friends." Zander commented, confused.

"We are, but I just don't think we are those kinds of friends that can live with each other. We actually argue all the time and get at each other's necks." Gia explained.

Never been there, Zander nodded, accepting the explanation. He didn't know what it was like, but he had a feeling if Peter lived, they could have gotten to be good friends, if there was more than a few walls between them.

"Anyway, you can go and continue flirting with Emily." Gia waved him off.

"Okay, I was not flirting with her but its not like you would believe me just like Nikolas wouldn't so I'm not going to try convincing you. I'm just going to go looking for that job I need." Zander told her and stepped away.

"Hey, wait! What do you mean job, more than that what do you mean I'm like that good for nothing rat you are rooming with." Gia asked, almost yelling, obviously angry about the comparison.

"Like the angels, the devils children are gone, retired. Lucky and Nikolas are leaving just like you so I'm stuck moving and getting a real job." Zander replied.

"And the second answer?" Gia asked, obviously more concerned with her pride.

"The second answer?" Zander asked, confused for a second before he remembered it. "Oh, well, let's see. You both are bossy, rude and obnoxious, arrogant and really temperamental. A perfect match, I'd say."

"I am not temperamental!" Gia screamed across the parking lot as Zander got into his truck and left. Frustrated, she slammed her feet on the ground and stalked back into the apartment after locking her car.

"The nerve of that man!" Gia told Emily as she walked into the kitchen. "Comparing me, me I repeat, to that son of a motherless goat! I am nothing like him and I am certainly not temperamental."

"Uh huh, sure," Emily automatically replied, not really paying attention.

"In fact, if I see that jerk's face in the next year, it'd be too soon." Gia declared and this time Emily was listening.

"Whatever jerk you are talking about, I wouldn't go to Port Charles then, he lives there too. More over, Lucky as well," Emily told her.

Gia quickly looked to Emily, and saw she was completely serious. "How can that be? Everyone I talk to don't have an idea it exists much less lives there. What are the chances of all four of us living there?" Gia asked her.

"Rare and unusual apparently, but they no doubt occur." Emily commented.

"Yeah well, those two better watch out, that's all I'm saying." Gia said heatedly, then remembered back when they met, Emily hadn't been surprised Port Charles existed and obviously knew of it. "Hey, Em, do you know someone in Port Charles? I mean, beyond me and Elizabeth?" Gia asked.

Emily looked up to Gia, almost surprised she asked, but answered, "Yeah, I do. My mother met someone from that place when I was ten. A Monica Quartermaine and later her husband Alan, but they quickly lost contact."

"The Quartermaines? Yeah, I know them, not too personally though. They run like half the stuff there, the hospital, and a couple hotels. They have this awesome mansion too. The people themselves are kind of jerks though." Gia said, remembering a bit back from there.

"You don't have to tell me that one." Emily replied, "Anyway, shouldn't you finish with packing?" Emily asked.

"I am done, its Elizabeth who is dragging her feet, you know her fear of change and actually facing her problems is alien to her." Gia explained.

"And here I thought she grew a little courage throughout this all…" Emily concluded. When they began she was as cowardly as one could get, and for a while she showed some change, but now apparently she had extroverted back to her primitive ways.

"Your telling me, hey, isn't that your phone?" Gia asked, hearing the familiar sound.

"It is." Emily agreed and went to her room to get it, curious about why she seemed reluctant to answer it, Gia followed. Standing at the doorway, she watched Emily and listened to at least one part of the conversation.

"I've been a little busy." Emily told the person on the other line, hanging at the window, but not looking out. "I was going to….you know you'd find out a lot more if you would let me finish a sentence!" Emily frustrated, screamed.

Gia continued listening; now having a clue as to why she was reluctant to answer. It was their employer, or former one. Observing more, she watched Emily sigh. "Yeah, I'll be there." She reluctantly agreed, obviously, automatically regretting it.

Not hiding herself, Gia commented "He was a little angry."

Emily looked to Gia after shaking off her fear. "Yeah, like that is new." Emily said sarcastically.

"Want me to come along? You don't want to go alone, I know it." Gia offered.

"I don't, but that's my life story. I'll be fine." Emily insisted, but Gia still had her doubts. "I can take care of myself, really."

"Okay…" Gia agreed hesitantly. "When do you think you will be back?"

"I shouldn't be too long, maybe an hour, an hour and a half at the most." Emily told her.

"What if you are not back by then?" Gia asked, letting her fears overcome her.

Emily looked to Gia, "Gia, I'll be back by then." Emily declared.

"Promise?" Gia asked.

"Yes, I promise if it's in my power, I'll be back by then." Emily promised her.

It was obviously out of Emily's power, because two hours passed and Emily still hadn't returned.


	17. Chapter 16

Honor among thieves

Chapter 16

Trying not to panic, Gia paced the living room trying not to think the worst. Emily said she'd be back, but she wasn't. Of course there were many other possibilities, like maybe she got a call from a job and went in for an interview, or maybe just stopped by Zander's apartment. Though Emily had insisted they were not dating, they had been spending some time together.

Deciding, she went to her room and looked around for her cell phone. Maybe she had the guys' apartment phone number. She had been very briefly been dating one of his roommates. Frowning, as she didn't find it, she considered her other options.

Then it clicked her, as she turned and knocked firmly on Elizabeth's door. When she got no answer, she just walked in. Elizabeth was emptying her closet as she entered.

"Gia, you know you could knock." She responded.

"I did but you didn't answer fast enough. But did you happen to get Lucky's apartment phone number?" Gia went straight to the point.

"Uh, check my desk. If I do it will be in the top right drawer." Elizabeth told Gia and watched as she quickly went to it and pulled open the drawer. Searching through it for a few minutes, she exclaimed happily as she found it.

Leaving the room and leaving Elizabeth curious, she followed her into the living room where Gia was reaching for the home phone.

"Gia, what are you doing?" Elizabeth asked, as she sat down on a stool.

"I'm seeing if Emily is there with Zander." Gia replied as she pushed in the numbers.

"Gia, don't you think you are overreacting a little? It's only been two hours." Elizabeth had been informed of Emily's plans from Gia after she left.

"No, I don't." Gia declared to Elizabeth as she waited for someone to pick up. "She promised she would be back in two hours and she's not here, so therefore she broke her promise." She said stubbornly.

In the guy's apartment, the phone rang, but the only one who was out of their rooms was Lucky. "Hello." He said dully.

Gia didn't press for formalities, just demanded that "Put Zander on the phone now."

"Gia, that you?" He asked, knowing that bossy tone of voice.

"Look, I have no time for jokes, so just put Zander on the phone." Gia insisted.

"How do you even know he is in?" Lucky asked, curiously.

"Because, it's not like he has a girlfriend or a real job so he must be there." Gia tapped her foot impatiently.

"Very deductive of you Gia, but I'm not sure why you want to talk to Zander." Lucky responded, looking at Zander's door.

Wanting to claw Lucky's eyes out, Gia feigned patience. "I want to see if Emily is there, alright?" She told him.

"I can tell you right now, your roommate isn't here and never has been here." Lucky stated.

"She isn't?" Gia felt her throat swell up with worry. "Oh no…." She said.

Now Lucky felt Gia's urgency. "Gia, is everything alright?" He asked, now concerned.

Gia didn't answer right away, now realizing the worst of the situation. She must still be there and if this mystery employer had a temper….she needed to find Emily now. Thinking back, she realized something. Zander had found Emily's cell phone when she lost it; maybe he had seen the number, so they could track it from there.

Admitting it, "No, nothing is alright, now I need to speak to your roommate immediately." Gia commanded him.

Noticing Zander coming out of his room, Lucky motioned to him. "Yeah, he is right here." Lucky passed Zander the phone.

"Gia, what is it?" Zander didn't forget how nasty she had been earlier.

"Emily's not with you?" Gia asked again, maybe the guys had secrets or maybe Lucky was just lying.

Feeling a growing worry inside him, Zander answered "No, she's not. Why? What's happened?"

"Emily, she got a call from our employer and went to see him, saying she'd be back in two hours and she's still not back." Gia explained.

Lucky stayed, seeing Zander pale slightly. "What do you know of your employer?" He asked.

"Not much, Emily wouldn't tell us much. All I know it was a guy with a temper and a criminal history, but he has to be rich too to pay us what we get." Gia started biting her lip; nervous and even Elizabeth started to sweat a little as the conversation went on. "You have looked at Emily's contacts, I'm sure of it, when Emily lost it."

"I did, you are right. But I don't know if I can help you there. I saw your numbers and maybe a few of her sisters and brothers, but…wait. I remember an entry, but it had no name." Zander remembered.

"That must be it, do you remember the number?" This was their only chance to find Emily, Gia was sure. He just had to remember.

"I can try, give me a minute." Zander said as he grabbed a piece of paper and started scribbling something on the notepad. It was a miracle he remembered it, but he did. "Alright, its 970 351-3514, but let me look it up in the phone book" He told her.

Flipping pages, checking the first three numbers, he found a general area to look at. "Any chance you know a first or last name, anything that could help?" Zander said, looking at all the entries.

"Let me think, I listened on a few conversations that I shouldn't have out of my curiosity." Now it was Gia's turn to rack her brain. "Uh, not sure if this will be much help, but I could swear I heard a Christopher in one."

Zander didn't even have to look. Criminal record, rich and named Christopher, it had to be Christopher Marquez. "Gia, you remember that big house down eighth?" Zander asked her.

"Yeah, why?" Gia asked confused as to where the conversation went.

"Meet me there and I'll explain when you get there." He ordered her and Zander quickly grabbed his keys.

"Zander, what is going on?" Nikolas, who joined the party late asked.

"No time to explain." He told them and disappeared out their front door.

Lucky and Nikolas looked to each other. "That doesn't sound good, maybe he needs our help?" Lucky supposed.

"I'm driving." Nikolas said, also grabbing his keys and they followed Zander's lead.

When Gia and Elizabeth got to their destination, they parallel parked and met Zander in front of the house that they had admired before. Now, however, it seemed like a haunted house, full of mystery that no one dared enter.

Looking through the locked gate, they found the driveway. "That's Emily's SUV." Gia commented, spotting it in the curved driveway.

"Yeah, I suspected as much and if the rumors and facts about this guy are right, she's in trouble." Zander told them.

"What have you heard about him?" Elizabeth asked, but wasn't even sure she wanted to know.

"He has a temper and a violent rage that scares even the police. He spent ten years in prison for killing his sister in law. I don't know why, or how he got this rich after that though. But the point is he's a very bad guy to meet much less do business with." Zander explained.

"Why did Emily then?" Gia asked. "She'd know better than that."

"I don't know, but Emily doesn't talk about what you do or her employer which makes me thinks she had no choice in the matter. But that is something to ask when she is found and okay." Zander pointed out.

Nodding, she asked. "How do we get the gates open?" That was the first step to even finding Emily.

"You pick the lock." A voice from behind said, as Zander saw his roommates.

"I'm not even going to ask what or why you are doing here, but there is time for that later. Open the lock." Zander ordered Lucky.

Working his magic, Lucky unlocked it and they pushed the gate open. Entering, they checked out the grounds, while the house looked big from the street, it was even bigger up close. They'd have to split up, Zander concluded. There was no way they'd be able to cover all the ground, not with the time slot Zander kept to himself.

Not one to believe in rumors, he went for the worst case scenario and if this guy did indeed have such a temper and killed his sister in law, Emily may also is in the same boat. Losing such priceless investments as the angels may enrage the guy and leave Emily, while she can handle herself, in a bad position.

He had no doubt Emily was smart and well able to take care of herself, throwing a fist here and there if she had to, but he wouldn't even be a match for the guy's strength. In conclusion, Emily had fell to his fists fast and was seriously hurt and needed help immediately.

"Okay, um, I will take the central part, Nikolas and Gia can take the east wing and Elizabeth and Lucky can take the west wing. Guys, have your cell phones close, because that's the only way we're gong to be able to come in contact. If someone doesn't answer when someone calls, they obviously found what we are looking for. Go to their part in that case and continue trying to call." Zander told everyone, taking lead, the only one who knew what to do.

"What if they see us as intruders?" Nikolas asked.

"We are, but we are also thieves who are use to sneaking around, and looking for something." Zander explained, seeing this as another mission, its just the thing, the something that they are searching for is a person, probably hurt the way things were sounding.

"Ah, got it. Come on, time to start the mission." Lucky said childishly.

Going their separate ways, Lucky and Elizabeth to the west wing, Nikolas and Gia to the East, and Zander individually into the center, as Zander commanded, they prepared for the worst. Not sure of what they would find, if they would get caught, or if this was wise in the first place to challenge such a reputable man. They didn't care though, not when a friend's life was at stake and to a certain point, the need for answers.

This means any phone number or name is just randomly chosen and while it is probably real in real life somewhere, it's entirely fictional in this story. Though the name Christopher might ring a few bells to someone who has done their extensive research and knows their General hospital characters well. Any guesses? Hint: it is not who you think.


	18. Chapter 17

Warning: Chapter has a little violence involved. If you can't stomach it, don't read, you will only get this warning once.

Honor among thieves

Chapter 17

As Nikolas entered the East wing, he took a quick glance to its width and height, it would almost be intimidating if he hadn't lived in a similar house being a prince. A headstrong Gia just checked the sides for an entrance.

Following, Nikolas saw she found a door. Luckily, it was open as Gia opened it up and took a glance in there. It was a kitchen, empty for now as they heard clinking dishes being put together through a thin wall.

Entering, Gia walked in without thought, Nikolas again following behind her. Her heels of her boots made noise as doing so.

"You know when you sneak in its not wise to wear heels." Nikolas commented, wondering just how the angels got to be so good with them.

Gia turned to look at him and glared at him. "Yes, well, I wouldn't have had I known that I was going to sneak into a mansion. Besides, like your shoes are any better?" She argued.

Nikolas looked down and saw her point. "I rest my case, now be quiet or else we are going to get caught." Like Nikolas, she didn't see how he didn't get caught with his unwise comments.

As Nikolas said nothing, Gia stared at the kitchen, there were two doors out. Deciding which one was wise was difficult but as more clanking dishes were heard from one, she chose the other. Emily wouldn't have been in there anyway, too much attention, besides she hated cleaning up after others.

Opening the door, not helping the small squeak that followed its opening, she grimaced and found a large room with numerous bookcases, full to the brim with books and other objects. A library, as it was quiet and better yet no one was there.

Considering her options, she went toward a bookcase and started reading titles. Annoyed and confused, Nikolas eyes widened. "You do realize that we are looking for your friend, not a book, right?" He asked sarcastically.

Gia again turned and glared at him. "I'm not, for your information. I am looking for some kind of plan for the place or even this wing, with that maybe we could get around easier. Now, if you are going to treat this mission as a joke, I suggest you leave. If you are here to help, I would suggest you start reading." She told him sharply.

Nodding, Nikolas walked over to another bookcase. Actually Gia knew what she was doing for the most part, and that was quite a brilliant deduction. Within minutes, with the two of them searching, it was found by Nikolas.

Grabbing it from his hands, Gia opened it and frowned, it was of the east wing only, but she'd take what she could get. Reviewing and studying it, she glanced around for any signs of approached life, luckily none.

"Okay, this is how we got in." Gia pointed out the kitchen outside door. "This is the kitchen, and right in front of it is the dining room, and here is where we are now."

"There are three floors; we are on the second floor, counting the basement." Nikolas commented. "The top floor is a bunch of bedrooms, for the hired help so I don't think Emily will be there. On the other half of this floor there are more rooms we should check out and then on a whim, the basement." Nikolas explained.

Looking down at the plan and up again, she spotted the heavy wood door. "That leads to the hall, which leads all these rooms' entrances. So we should take that door." Gia agreed with his line of thinking.

Nodding, Nikolas looked to it and bunched up the plans again. "Hopefully it has carpet." Nikolas stated and headed toward the door.

Meanwhile, on the other wing, the west one, Lucky and Elizabeth were also figuring out a plan.

"Do you think Emily would want to stay the night or if Zander is right be made to?" Lucky asked Elizabeth.

"I doubt it; she really regrets any minute she spends with our employer, much less staying the night." Elizabeth answered.

They were outside and checking out the floors from the floor view. Seeing a curtain, Lucky concluded that the top floor was full of bedrooms. "In that case, searching the top floor might be waste of time." Lucky told her.

"Should we start from the bottom up then?" Elizabeth asked, gesturing towards a stairwell that leads to the basement.

"Sounds like a plan to me, and if the door is locked we'll just have to pick it." Lucky agreed, walking towards the staircase. Going down the stairs he found it locked. Doing as he said, it opened with a small click.

Entering, they found a game room, with a couch, television and a covered pool table. Lifting a finger of dust from the pool table, he said "He obviously doesn't come down here much." He concluded as he wiped off the dust.

"No kidding." Elizabeth agreed, noticing the couch was not broken in.

"Well, shall we be going?" Lucky asked, gesturing towards a door.

Elizabeth nodded. "We need to find Emily." She told him as she led the way for the first time in her relatively sheltered life.

They continued to find no useful rooms. One door held a large room with three pairs of washing and dryers and plenty of room to fold, a laundry room. One machine was going in the corner.

Turning into another room, one filled with bookcases of thick unorganized folders. Taking the smallest one down, he opened it, a piece of paper accidentally falling out. Picking it up, Lucky flipped a few pages.

"It's an accounting book." He said, flipping through a few more pages for reassurance he was right. Ready to close it, he quickly read the small receipt. Paling, Lucky stated, "Oh no."

Feeling the dread and sense of bad news in Lucky's voice, Elizabeth turned to Lucky. "What is it?" She asked.

Putting the accounting book back where it was, Lucky still clutched the piece of paper. Gesturing for her to come to where he was standing, Lucky handed her it.

Elizabeth read it out loud, "Agreement and bill of payment to Judge Samuel Chambers for ten thousand dollars." Looking up, jaw dropped she looked to Lucky. "He bribed a judge?" She asked for verification.

"Yeah, I remember that was the judge that was presiding over Christopher Marquez's parole trial." Lucky explained.

"But that means he actually did kill that woman, going so far as to bribe the judge for parole." Elizabeth concluded.

"I know," Lucky agreed, grabbing the paper and slipping it into his pocket to show the other guys. "So that means we need to find your friend now or else she may turn out just like the other woman." Lucky ran into action, walking quickly out the door, Elizabeth following, running to catch up.

Not taking any care or even caring that he was trespassing and breaking in, Zander entered the front door. He maybe a thief and know how to keep secret, but certain times called for extra measures, like wasting time used for secrecy when someone was most likely hurt.

Walking down the stairs, he glanced left and right and up the stairs. Deciding to do the first floor first, he turned with a quick decision to the right. Turning down the carpeted hall, he searched for voices. Anyone who lived here or visited here knew more about this place than him. After a few countless, priceless minutes, he came upon talk. Putting his ear to the door, he listened in.

"Did you hear about that poor girl?" One woman asked, as the sound of moving chairs squeaked, hurting his hearing some. Moreover, were they talking Emily?

"Yes, William had the news on. Makes you place serious doubt on this world, I tell you. Murdering his own wife! It is no wonder why the birth rate and marriage numbers are down. Tell me, why would you marry someone who had the power and every chance to strangle you?" Another woman answered.

Relieved that it wasn't Emily they were talking about, he took a deep breath. Then, thinking this pointless, he prepared to pull away before the subject changed.

"I sure hope Mr. Marquez's guest doesn't test his temper." One said.

"Me too, such a bright, attractive young woman, I swore she would swoon with fear during dinner, didn't even touch it. Which is more of a shame considering how thin and pale she looks already." Zander could imagine the woman who spoke shaking her head with pity.

Now intoned more than anything, Zander continued listening in, but now was most impatient with this clarification of the man's temper. Still, he stayed there, hoping for a location.

"They did go to the study right? I only arrived here a few days ago but I still have no idea how to go around this place still. Once, our overseer wanted me to go see boss in his study but luckily another volunteered before I had time to admit that."

"The study is just by the right side of the entrance…." The woman told the other, but Zander didn't stick around to know anymore. He was right there, he realized frustrated, and now he was on the east wing, Nikolas and Gia's responsibility.

Tracing his steps, he arrived just in time, as a bunch of yelling started up. Not barging in just yet, he stopped to get the conversation and level the danger of such an argument.

"What do you mean you quit? You can't quit, no one quits on me, and moreover I own you!" A man yelled.

"You do not own me considering I am a living, breathing human being and also being that I have every right to quit. I will not do your dirty work for you anymore!" A woman screamed, accusingly and Zander identified it right away, it was Emily but still he waited. If he entered in Emily would accuse him of not trusting she could take care of this, now if the tide turned to violence, on the other hand….

"We had a compromise!" The man exclaimed, catching Zander's interest, here is the answer he'd been waiting for. "You promised to steal and give me some profit and keep quiet if I didn't touch those little brats you support."

Growing angry, fists forming when he thought of Emily's dependents…how dare he threaten them! Though he now knew why Emily became his "employee", despite the money, it said more about Emily that most knew.

"I never said a time limit." Emily argued through the door. "Besides, I'm doing you a favor. You don't have to pay me anymore, since you are always complaining about that!"

"I don't care about the money; I make thousands within a day, its you that I am complaining about! You are going to go play heroine and rat to the police aren't you?" He accused her. "I did my ex-wife a favor when she died taking you in, feeding and sheltering you."

Shocked at this new find, Zander continued listening. "You didn't do her a favor! You didn't even feed or shelter me, that slut you occasionally sleep with did that." Emily yelled.

"I got convicted! There's a difference in fault here." The man denied.

"No, there isn't. You killed my aunt, knowing exactly what you were doing and what the consequences were. You were just idiot that got caught!" Emily screamed.

Ready to sit over the accusations, almost rolling over with shock, a large force hit the wall. Deciding that this had gone long enough, Zander opened the door, though no one noticed.

Christopher had Emily around the neck, squeezing tightly, Emily clutching his hands, trying to pull them off, struggling. "Don't you dare call me an idiot," The man shouted at Emily though Zander doubted she heard him, worrying more about her oxygen supply.

Growing angry, Zander asked, "Can I call you an idiot for raising your hands against a lady?"

The man looked around to see Zander, Emily too for a few seconds before he lost his hold on her and she dropped to the ground. Zander however noted that she made no attempts to stand up again as her hair fell across her face. Watching for a few more seconds, he realized she was motionless.

He had remembered someone saying after one had their oxygen supply blocked, they blacked out. How long a matter of was how much oxygen had one lost. Going into action he walked to Emily and knelt down next to her. Pulling her hair away, he saw her eyes were closed.

He, however, never had the opportunity to check her neck for a pulse as Emily's attacker grabbed his shirt and pulled him away from her.

Author's note: Uh oh, our heroes are in a little trouble, huh? Well, possibly one at least. As for that little trivia question I gave you for Christopher, you really needed to know the character of, predictability my favorite character, Emily. I will however, give anyone the opportunity to guess again with all this newly discovered information. I will reveal the answer next chapter.


End file.
